Book 2 Star Trek Predator: Starfleet Academy, Konoha Style
by UFDF Naruto
Summary: Naruto Sasuke and the others are now two years into their Academy training, and due to their outstanding grades, they are now part of the famous Starfleet Red Squad, how will this impact their future?
1. Red Squas and War

Alright so Book 2 is here

I didn't feel like changing much from the original post, the biggest change was including Suzu in place of Hinata, that being said Hinata is still one of my favorite characters and I fully intend in keeping her as a main character, for any of you who have read (if any) the original story you know that she is the main plot points of one of the future books ;) that is not going to change :) anyway on with the show, here is Chapter 1 of Book 2!

* * *

 **Book 2** **\- Star Trek Predator:** **Starfleet Academy, Konoha Style - Chapter 1 - Red Squad and War** **  
**

* * *

It had now been two years since the Konoha group had entered Starfleet Academy, they were doing better then anyone expected, however the two who were always at the top of the class were Naruto and Sasuke, their skills were among the best the academy had ever seen. Chakotay had kept an eye on them during their time at the academy and along with Janeway, they both recommended all of them for the prestigious Red Squad

They were now all stationed on board the USS Thunder, a defiant class ship. The ship had ten officers and forty cadets, the captain had command of the ship when ever he needed it and the other officers were Starfleet Academy teachers. The cadets were given special Red Squad ranks depending on there scores during there first years at Starfleet Academy, the ranks themselves had no authority outside of the ship.

Sasuke was a Lieutenant Commander and first officer, Naruto Lieutenant, helm officer as well as second officer and Sakura was Lieutenant Junior Grade working in sickbay, the rest all had either Lieutenant Junior Grade or Ensign.

The ship was doing a scan of a nebula, Naruto was at the helm under the supervision of a Starfleet Academy pilot trainer, and Sasuke was in the captains chair along with Captain Tim Jones standing next to him in case he needed some help or an emergency situation happened, Suzu was at ops with a science Officer to help her out

"Scan complete, this nebula is composed of hydrogen, helium, and argon, I believe this classifies as a Class T Nebula" Suzu reported

"Very good, lets go scan the planet now, that will complete the mapping of this sector" Sasuke ordered

"Setting course for Tristar 2 half impulse" Naruto said as he worked his console

Suddenly an alarm came from Suzu's console "Captain I'm detecting something...It's a distress call" She finally told him

Roger who was the science officer looked at her console "She is right this is a Federation distress call" He stated confirming Suzu's last statement

"What?..." Sasuke said not really sure if this was real or a simulation since Roger had gotten involved, the officers generally didn't get involved during simulations

Tim walked to the front of the bridge "Patch it through!" He quickly ordered

A voice came over the comm "This is USS Vigilant, we are under heavy attack from Breen...They are trying...Boarding...scramb..." the voice suddenly stopped as all they could hear was static

"Clear it up!" Tim ordered

"Trying sir!" Roger answered back as he had taken over the ops console

The voice returned but it was full of static "They are scrambling ...communications..."

"We just lost communications sir" Roger informed his captain as he allowed Suzu to retake control

"Suzu, bring up the Vigilant information" Sasuke ordered

"Aye sir, USS Vigilant, Vigilant Class, crew of thirty, Medium Combat Frigate" Suzu reported

"What are its armament?" Naruto asked

"Six Type X phaser arrays and two standard photon tubes" Suzu answered back

"They are no match for a Breen ship, any other ships in range?" Tim asked

"Negative captain" Suzu answered back

"Well then, its going to be up to us, take us to yellow alert, Naruto set course for that ship's last known coordinates at maximum warp, have security and damage control teams on standby" Tim ordered

"Aye sir setting course, speed warp 9.5" He said as he entered the commands into his console making the ship enter warp

Meanwhile Shikamaru was drinking a cup of root beer and reading his PADD, he then heard the yellow alert

He let out a large Sign "Something troublesome is about to happen" He said as he got up from his seat and entered the turbolift and took it to the bridge where he sat down at his post as tactical officer

"We are arriving at our destination, dropping out of warp" Naruto informed them as the Thunder dropped out from warp and engaged its impulse engines

"A Breen ship has the Vigilant in tow" Suzu reported

"Life signs?" Sasuke asked

"Detecting all thirty human life signs, however they are surrounded by Breen" Suzu answered

"Looks like they have been captured" Tim commented

"Captain, the Breen ship has just noticed us, its let go of the Vigilant and is coming our way" Suzu told them

"Red alert, raise shields and prepare for battle" Sasuke order

"NO belay that order, raise shields, we are not at war with the Breen, them first" Tim quickly said overruling Sasuke's order

"But sir, they assaulted and captured one of our ships" Sasuke protested

"That may be true but we don't know what caused this situation, for all we know the Vigilant did something to warrant this. So we must try diplomacy first, it has to be the first thing you do" Tim explained

"Aye sir" Sasuke answered with a bit of disappointment

"They are hailing us sir" Suzu informed them

"On screen" Tim ordered as the image of a Breen captain appeared on screen

"You are trespassing in Breen space, turn around or be destroyed"

"I am Captain Tim of the Federation starship USS Thunder, this isn't Breen space this is Federation space and you have just captured a Federation ship, please explain yourself" Tim answered back

"We have claimed this region of space as ours, your ships are trespassing" The Breen captain answered back

"You can't just claim our space, look a Breen ship isn't a match for a defiant class, let go of our ship and leave Federation space and we will forget that this incident ever happened" Tim offered

"You are correct, one Breen ship isn't enough for a defiant ship, but five is" The Breen captain stated

"CAPTAIN, four Breen ships just came from around the moon, they were hiding" Suzu quickly informed him

"Surrender, you are now prisoners of the Breen Confederacy"

"As if, this is an act of war!" Tim answered back

"Good, that is what we were going for, the Federation is always expanding into other space, you are a plague and we must put an end to it" The Breen captain

"What are you talking about, The Federation has always stood for peace" Tim stated

"You attack everyone you come across, you just call it diplomacy instead of war. You are worst then the Borg, you go around and you bring races into your Federation, you assimilate them into your collective and you use there resource and technology and the worst part is that they don't even realize they are being assimilated. With the Borg at least you know their true intentions!" The Breen accused

"Look if you want to take this to the council and speak about this disputed space then I'm sure we can come to an agreement" Tim said trying to deescalate the situation

"You haven't been paying attention to a single word that I have been saying, you will be destroyed!" The been said as his face disappeared from the screen

"They have cut communications" Suzu informed them

"Now what?" Sasuke asked

"Red alert, all hands battle stations!" Tim ordered

The lights on the bridge dimmed as the red lights began to turn on along with the alert sounding throughout the ship

"I knew this was going to be troublesome" Shikamaru said as he began to work his console

"can we get a lock on to the crew of the Vigilant?" Tim asked

"No sir not yet I have to crack this dampening field first" Roger answered as he worked the console along with Suzu

"Then we will try and give you some time, if we can rescue the crew and destroy the Vigilant we can outrun them, the Thunder is much faster then any Breen ships" Tim said as Sasuke allowed him to sit in the chair and take command

"The other ships are now within firing range" John who was the tactical officer trainer informed them

One of the Breen ships fired on the Thunder "Evasive manoeuvres!" Tim ordered

"Aye sir" Naruto said as he worked his console, the Thunder began its manoeuvres to avoid enemy fire, however Naruto was still just a cadet and most of the enemy fire hit the Thunder

"Shields down to seventy nine percent sir" Shikamaru reported

"Damn it Ray take the helm" Tim ordered

"Aye sir" The helm officer who was Naruto's instructor tapped him on the arm indicating he was going to take over. Naruto let out a sigh as he felt like he let everyone down and got up to allow Ray to take his place.

Just as he was about to sit down a torpedo somehow got through the shields and hit the bridge, the armor prevented a hull breach however major damaged was caused throughout the bridge as explosions trowing the crew out of their stations. Tim got up from the ground and looked around, both John and Ray were down and not getting back up

Tim tapped his comm badge as he sat back down in his chair "Medical emergency on the bridge"

Sasuke had been putting out the fires with a fire extinguisher, Naruto got up from the ground and checked on Ray "He is alive" He reported

"Naruto retake the helm, Shikamaru take Tactical, I am going to have to depend on the both of you" Tim ordered

Both Naruto and Shikamaru nodded and sat down at their stations, Naruto somehow started doing better, some shots still hit the ship but much less then before. The Thunder was returning fire and causing damage back to the Breen, Shikamaru's natural talent for Tactical gave them an edge as he was always trying to analyze their next tree moves

"Done sir!" Roger reported back

"Good work, beam them out of there!" Tim ordered

Naruto took the thunder and put it right next to the Vigilant, he figured since they had to lower their port shields he thought he could use the Vigilant as a shield since they were going to destroy it afterward anyway. The plan worked, the Breen tried to fire at the exposed side of the Thunder but they kept hitting the Vigilant

"Transport complete" Roger informed them

"Access the Vigilant's computer and activate the self destruct" Tim ordered

"Done sir, ten seconds" Roger answered back

"Helm get us out of here Max Warp!" Tim ordered as Naruto went to work, the Thunder warped away just as the Vigilant exploded. The medical team finally arrived on the bridge to take Ray and John down to sickbay

"Good work Roger, that was fast" Tim complimented

"Well actually sir, it was mostly Suzu who was the one who cracked the code sir, she was amazing" Roger said with a smile as he was proud of his trainee

"Well done Suzu! Showing how Konoha Cadets are the best!" Naruto told her from his console

"Well uh, You were great too Naruto, by using the Vigilant as a shield saved us from damage" Suzu told him with a slight blush at all the attention she was getting, especially from Naruto's compliment

"That's right, great thinking Naruto, you all did well, I am proud of all of you" Tim told his entire bridge crew

The ship was heading towards Starbase 12 for repairs, it was the headquarters for the sector. Tim was resting leaving Sasuke in command with Roger as supervisor

"I'm getting a message from Starfleet, its an FNN emergency broadcast" Suzu said while being confused

"What's the FNN?" Naruto asked

"Its the Federation News Network, but why would they be sending us a message?" Roger answered

"Its fleet wide, not just us" Suzu answered

"Patch it through" Sasuke ordered

The Federation News Network's logo appears on the screen as a broadcast began "Today the Federation just received a message from the Breen Cardassians alliance, they have informed us that they are declaring war on the Federation, they said that they claim the new systems discovered by the Federation 3 years ago"

"Isn't that where Konoha is located?" Suzu stated fearing that war could soon be waged on their home world

The broadcast continued "As a result the Federation is now getting ready for war once again with their old enemies, this time they claim to have another ally, one more powerful then both the Cardassians and Breen combined. The Federation has no idea who this new force is but is confident that they can find a diplomatic way of resolving this. As always we will be reporting all the details as we received them, this has been Jane Lewis for the Federation News Network"

"My god, the Breen weren't bluffing..." Roger stated

"Do you think its our fault?" Sasuke asked

"I doubt it, I think it was planed" Roger answered

"Take us to yellow alert" Sasuke suddenly ordered

"What are you doing?" Roger asked

"Federation regulations state that when ever we are in a state of war, all ships must be at yellow alert at all times" Sasuke answered

"Nice one, you are correct cadet" Roger responded with a grin

"Things are going to get troublesome again aren't they" Shikamaru said with a sigh

"You have no idea" Roger answered back

* * *

 **End Chapter 1**

* * *

And that ends the first chapter

Review, or don't, either way I have been eating some pop tarts while writing this


	2. Attack on Starbase Twelve

Hello everyone, I am back with Chapter 2!

But first as always I respond to the review

Sndwitch - Thank you for the review, indeed, now that they are in Starfleet the fun begins :) I hope you enjoy this new chapter

Alright so I added a lot of details to flesh out the chapter, as always I had to mature a things up a bit such as how Sakura treated Naruto in my original story has been watered down a bit :) anyway on with the show

* * *

 ** **Book 2** **\- Star Trek Predator:** **Starfleet Academy, Konoha Style - Chapter 2 -** Attack on Starbase 12  
**

* * *

The Thunder was now docked at Starbase twelve, the cadets were given time off while the ship went under repairs. The senior officers and of every ship in the sector, including the thunders trainers along with the station's senior staff were in a conference with Starfleet command about the war. Admiral Janeway was on the screen

"As you all know the Cardassians the Breen and some unknown race just declared war on us" Janeway recapped

"Do we have any idea on who the third race is?" Mike asked, he was the stations commanding officer

"None, we believe that they might be bluffing, trying to throw us off by making us spend resources into figuring out who the third race is while they try and take advantage

"What about our own allies?" Tim asked

"The Klingons have already declared war on the new alliance stating they would fight by our side, they are sending some ships to re-enforce our borders"

"Understood, I will be setting a course back towards earth" Tim stated

"Negative Tim, we need the Thunder on the front line" Janeway told him

"But Admiral, my crew is ninety percent cadets, you cannot expect my ship to be fighting in this war!" Tim protested

"They are Red Squad cadets, not to mention a large number of them are the Konoha Cadets" Janeway told him

"You cannot be serious! Admiral they are still inexperience" Tim continued to protest

"They cough us completely off guard, we need all ships in those sectors to be ready and at the end of the day the Thunder is a defiant class ship. Don't worry, we have new ships on the way and once they get there you can leave the sector, but until then you are just another ship" Janeway told him

"I understand ma'am" Tim answered still not happy about the situation his cadets were being forced into

Meanwhile Sasuke and Sakura were eating at the one of the stations restaurants

"Where is Naruto? Wasn't he suppose to meet us here?" Sasuke asked

"Who knows, you know him, he probably just forgot, we don't get to spend a lot of time alone together, so let's just enjoy it" Sakura said with a smile

"I think I'm going to go look for him" Sasuke said as he got up and began walking away

"Wait!" Sakura said as she quickly got up and followed after him "Why do you want to find him? I am sure he is fine"

"Like you just said, I do know him and I just want to make sure he isn't getting into trouble" He answered her

"He can be a handful, you know I never figured out how he beat you to Jonin, I think you would have made a much better squad leader" She said while keeping her smile

Sasuke chose to ignore her, he liked Sakura as a friend but was annoyed at the crush she had on him, it was only made worst by how he also knew Naruto had a crush on her yet she would brush him off in favor of himself, he let out a sigh as he stopped "Computer, locate cadet Uzumaki Naruto"

"Cadet Uzumaki Naruto is located on deck twenty nine, holodeck three" The computer answered

"I wonder what he is doing in there" Sasuke commented out loud

"Probably goofing off or playing around with his sparing program" Sakura speculated

Sasuke and Sakura made their way to holodeck three to find out what Naruto was up to, when the doors opened they found themselves on the bridge of the Thunder, along with holodeck versions of the entire crew, including themselves. The ship was in a combat situation and Naruto was at the helm "What the hell?" Sasuke said slightly surprised

"Evasive manoeuvres, Naruto get behind them, Shikamaru fire on my command" A holographic version of captain Tim ordered

"Aye aye captain" Naruto answered back as he worked his console to get the Thunder behind the enemy ship

"Another one just fired on us, dorsal shields collapsing, a torpedo is coming threw!" The holographic version of Shikamaru reported as the ship began to shake violently, a few of them were thrown from their stations as sparks erupted from their consoles

"We have a hull breach on decks three and five sir!" The Holographic version of Sasuke reported

"Fire now!" Holo Tim ordered

"Aye aye sir!" Holo Shikamaru answered as the ship fired a full volley of its impressive weaponry causing massive damage to the enemy ship

"Direct hits onto their main power grid sir, their warp core is breaching!" Holo Shikamaru reported

"Get us clear Naruto!" Holo Tim ordered once again

"Already on it sir" Naruto reported as he took the Thunder away from the enemy ship as it exploded, the resulting shock wave hit the ship causing minor damage

"Sir, Engineering reports that there is a fire in main engineering" Holo Sasuke informed them

"Roger get down there and help them put it out" Holo Tim ordered

"Understood sir" The holographic Roger answered back as he quickly ran to the nearest turbolift and disappeared

"Captain, The last ship is firing on our dorsal again" Holo Shikamaru told them

Naruto instantly went into action as the Thunder went into evasive maneuvers, he was able to turned the dorsal shields away from the shots

"Good work Naruto, now let's see if we can't return the favor" Tim complimented him

"Naruto ?! What are you doing" Sasuke asked as he had seen enough

"What?" Naruto said surprised as he turned away from his console to see both Sasuke and Sakura standing at the entrance of the holodeck

"Intruders on the bridge!" The Holographic Sasuke shouted as he grabbed a phaser and pointed it at the both of them

"Computer pause simulation" Naruto commanded as everyone on the bridge except for the three of them froze

"What are you doing?" Sasuke asked once again, intrigued by the scenario

"Well in our last battle I well, I didn't do good, I kind of froze. I have to try and get better so I created this program and scenario" Naruto told them

Sasuke looked at Naruto, he was quite impressed. It had never occurred to him to do this himself, after all they had lived for the past year without access to any holodecks "That is actually a good idea, do you mind if we join you?" Sasuke asked

"Sure, Computer Delete the Sasuke character and integrate the real one as well as Sakura into the simulation" He ordered

The holographic version of Sasuke disappeared "Sakura Chan, since your not really a bridge officer you can just pick any station to train on" Naruto said with a smile. She nodded as she took up a random station on the bridge and Sasuke took his own "Alright then, Computer restart the simulation" And they began the scenario together

The next morning Sasuke and Naruto were sparing, something they had not been able to do since they were picked to be on the Red Squad and boarded the Thunder, since they didn't have holodecks on the ship or any area large enough for them to spar without causing any damage

Sasuke was panting heavily, Naruto's taijutsu had somehow improved dramatically since the last time they had spared, or perhaps it was his own that was getting rusty "I'm not done yet!" He said as he began running towards Naruto

Naruto got into a defensive position and blocked the attacks however Sasuke was able to get a leg swing sending Naruto to the ground, just as Naruto jumped back to his feet the base went on red alert causing the holodeck automatically shut down "All hands to battle station, all ships currently docked prepare to launch to repel the enemy attack" The computers voice informed them

"Lets go Naruto!" Sasuke said as he made his way towards the holodeck exit

"Alright" Naruto answered as he followed him out of the room and into the neared turbolift that would take them to the docking port where the Thunder was docked to board the ship

On the bridge the crew were already getting the ship ready to launch

"The last of the crew have just boarded sir" Roger stated as the ship registered Naruto and Sasuke now on board

"Good, helm take us out and joined the defensive formation" Tim ordered

"Aye sir, clearing all moorings, thrusters on full" Ray reported as the Thunder and a few other ships were exiting Starbase twelve

"What's our status?" Tim asked

"The ships hull is at ninety three percent, minor damage and hull breaches were still being repaired sir" Roger reported back

Naruto and Sasuke had finally made it to the bridge followed by Suzu, they all took their stations

"What's going on?" Naruto asked as he sat down

"A small fleet of enemy ships just dropped out of warp , one of the ships is of unknown design" Tim answered

"Hey Naruto look at that ship, doesn't it remind you of something?" Sasuke told him

"Hey yeah it does, Suzu bring up the the ship that attacked Voyager two years ago and compare the two" Naruto requested

"Its not a perfect match but the design is very similar" Suzu reported

"What?" Tim said surprised since they had not seen anything like that since

"Captain Its firing at the station!" Suzu quickly told him as a huge beam shot from the ship and hit the station, seconds later the lights on the station all died as the station was now completely without power, including shields and weapons

"Its like the station just died, there is no power being generated by anything, wait they have emergency power but that's just enough to keep life support going" Roger stated

"My god, without the stations weapons how are we going to be able to push them back" Tim wondered to himself, he couldn't allow the crew to know how worried he was, as captain he was the pillar that they relied on, even more so with a crew of cadets

"Sir we are being hailed by the USS Freedom, a Justice class ship" Suzu told him

"The Freedom? She is a brand new ship, on screen" Tim ordered

"This is Captain Rick Bombay of the USS Freedom, I'm taking command of the fleet. The station has been disabled, we think they want to capture it, if they capture Starbase twelve this will give them a foothold in Federation space and we cant allow that" Rick explained

"I agree completely" Tim answered back

"Captain, I know your ship is full of cadets but without the power of the Starbase we need every ship to take them down" Rick told him

"Don't worry about us, these are the finest cadets in Starfleet, we will hold the line" Tim stated, although he was worried deep down, he had to inspire confidence in his crew, and he knew that they up to the task as they were Red Squad

"Alright, all ships, engage the enemies" Rick ordered as his face disappeared from the screen

"Naruto, head for the unknown ship we need to take that out before it fires again, the Thunder is much more maneuverable then anything else we have here" Tim ordered

"Aye using evasive manoeuvres to dodge random enemy fire" Naruto answered back as he went into action

"Sir, maybe we should try and capture it, its not that big and sensor show that there isn't a big crew, a small security force can make it threw" Sasuke suggested

"No, I wont lose officers on a mission like this" Tim quickly answered

"We don't need to, me, Naruto Suzu and Shikamaru is all we need" Sasuke continued to try and convince him

"Are you mad?" Tim said shocked that he would suggest such a thing

"Sir. we did it before, and we saved Voyager" Sasuke explained

"And the entire team almost died, you survived by luck, I read the report" Tim answered back

"But sir, we were just kids back then and untrained" Sasuke tried once again to convince him

Tim was starting to get slightly annoyed "YOUR STILL KIDS! Now sit down at your station, the discussion is over!" Tim told him to make sure he knew that it was pointless to continue talking about it

"They are firing at us!" Shikamaru informed them

"NARUTO!" Tim quickly shouted, but Naruto was already working on it, his extra training on the holodeck was paying off as the shot just narrowly missed the ship "Good job Naruto" Tim complimented

"Sir two Cardassian ships have just chose us for some target practice" Sasuke informed them

"Shikamaru, fire all forward weapons at the unknown ship, and aft weapons at the the Cardassians" Tim ordered

The Thunder fired a full volley at the unknown ship causing moderate damage to the shields as well as minor damage to the Cardassians from the aft weapons "They are firing back" Shikamaru reported

The Thunder was able to evade multiple shots fired from the unknown ship, this caught Tim's attention, he didn't expect Naruto to be this skilled at the helm considering how he was during their last battle "We can't dodge all of the shots!" Sasuke reported as a huge orange beam hit the Thunder causing massive damage, an explosion tore the bridge to pieces as console exploded and a bulkhead collapsed instantly killing Ray

Tim was thrown to the ground and knocked out, Sasuke and Naruto got up from the ground and quickly resumed their stations "Damn it, this is my fault, I couldn't dodge them all" Naruto said disappointed in himself

"Naruto, it wasn't your fault, no one could of dodged all of those, you did well. Captain you alright?...Captain?" But Tim did not respond

Suzu Was getting up from the ground, she ran towards Roger who was also motionless and began scanning him "He is critically hurt" She reported

"Medical emergency on the bridge, Shikamaru, damage report" Sasuke ordered

"Aft weapons offline, warp core offline, damage to our main sensor array, secondary is kicking in, hull breaches on decks two, four and eight, reports coming in that we have seven deaths, one of witch is the chief engineer, Kiba has taken over in engineering for now" Shikamaru finished his report

"Damn it that's two dead officers, two others including the captain critically injured, they did that with just one shot" Sasuke stated as he was still in shock

"I guess this means that your in command now, at least until an officer makes it to the bridge" Shikamaru pointed out

Sasuke began to realize the same thing, with Tim and Roger being carried off to sickbay, Ray being dead and no other officers on the bridge, he was now the highest ranking officer "Shikamaru, keep firing all weapons at that ship, Naruto, Suzu come with me, we are going to board that ship and take it" Sasuke ordered

"But you heard what the captain said" Naruto tried to protest

"Looks at what just one of those ships can do, they disabled an entire Starbase, and caused all this damage to the Thunder in just one shot, what If they have more of these ships out there? We are going to be in trouble, think of what a fleet of these ships could do. We have to give the Federation a way to counter them, and the Captain doesn't know about our skills as Konoha Ninja's, we can handle it" Sasuke said with a grin

"Alright, I am with you" Naruto stated to try and support Sasuke, but deep down inside he wasn't completely sure this was the correct course of action, after all he still remembered how their last attempt at boarding a ship went, but Sasuke was in command now

"Sensor show that their crew is small, we should be fine" Sasuke stated to reassure him

The Thunder was firing everything it had at the ship causing damage to their shields

"I was able to get one of their shields are down" Shikamaru told him

"Good, Shikamaru, the bridge is yours, Naruto, Suzu you two are with me,

* * *

 **End Chapter 2**

* * *

So things are heating up, stay tuned for the next chapter

Review, or don't, either way I am watching Game of Thrones tonight


	3. A bad command decision

Here is the next chapter :D

as always here is my response to my reviews... Wait I don't have any today :( oh well lol

Anyway the biggest change in this from my original post is that obviously Suzu has replaced Kakashi on the away team, some of the dialogue has changed to reflect this, I don't want to say to much more for the people who did not read the original, honestly its probably like 99% of the people so lol :P

* * *

 **Book 2 -** ** ** **Star Trek Predator:** **Starfleet Academy, Konoha Style**** \- Chapter 3 , A bad command decision  
**

* * *

Naruto Sasuke and Suzu were now suited up in their Hazard Team uniforms ready to beam over, the battle was still raging on outside and the ship had taken a few more hits

"Shikamaru, as soon as we energize I want you to take the ship behind friendly lines and do some repairs, but make sure your ready to come back as soon as we tell you to" Sasuke ordered

"Aye, but what if they restore their shields?" Shikamaru asked as his voice came through the comm

"We will make disabling their shield generator from the inside as our priority" Sasuke answered back as he finished checking his rifles power pack

"Understood, and good luck" Shikamaru wished them as they stepped onto the transporter pads

"Ready guys?" Sasuke asked

"Let's do this" Naruto answered

"Yeah, let's go!" Suzu said as well

Sasuke nodded "Energize" and with a shimmer of light the team found themselves in a corridor

It was dark and cold "Brrr its cold, Thankfully the hazard suits have their own climate control" Naruto commented as he adjusted the temperature of his suite

"Alright guys, stay on your guard" Sasuke stated as he was about to start leading them down the corridor, a member of the ships crew walked by and noticed them, he screamed something and the ship suddenly went on full alert, red lights began flashing and an alarm sounded

"Well so much for doing this quietly" Suzu said with a slight grin

"They will be coming now, Suzu, you try and figure out where their shield generator is. There is a console here, Naruto and I will cover you" Sasuke ordered as he and Naruto got into a defensive position

"Leave it to me" Suzu said as she attached her tricorder to the console before attaching a Federation decoder to it, she began to hack into the ships computer core

Naruto and Sasuke had begun to fire at the aliens, the phaser shots had little or no effect on them "They are getting closer" Naruto commented as he continued to fire

"Damn it, alright switch the phaser riffle setting to max stun" Sasuke ordered, again it barely had any effect on them

"Screw this, I'm setting it to kill" Naruto stated as he made the modifications to his riffle and fired a shot, this time the alien began to scream in pain as he began running towards them, Naruto began firing multiple times until he finally fell down and died

"My god even on kill setting it took multiple shots, he didn't even disintegrate" Sasuke said slightly shocked as he changed the setting on his own riffle to kill, they began to fire two shots at every alien, but there seemed to be to many of them

"Hey Suzu, we could use some good news right about now" Naruto commented as he didn't know how long they would be able to keep this up

"There I'm in! Their shield generator is on a deck below this one, we can use that shaft there" She said as she quickly detached her tricorder and opened up a trapdoor near them that led to the lower deck

"They are going to catch up to us , isn't there a turbolift of something?" Sasuke asked

"Yeah, behind them..." Suzu answered

"Well then lets go" Sasuke stated as he quickly put his riffle behind the bars and grabbed both ends of it while putting both of his feet on the sides of the ladder, he began sliding down at high speeds, Suzu followed his example and did the same. Naruto jumped in and closed the hatch, he quickly rigged up explosives and slid down the ladder as quickly as he could

Once all three of them had reached the bottom Suzu pointed at a door "The shield generator is behind this door" Just as she finished her sentence they heard an explosion that came from above them

"What was that?" Sasuke asked

Naruto grinned "I left our friends a parting gift, I don't think they will be following us from that direction"

"Good thinking Naruto" Suzu said with a bright smile

Naruto walked over to the door, it opened automatically forcing him to take cover. He looked inside the room, it was very dark, he turned on the light on his riffle, he couldn't see anyone inside "I will go in first, cover me" He said as he slowly walked into the room "There is nothing in here" He stated as he looked around with his light, suddenly a force field activated without any of them noticing as both Suzu and Sasuke were guarding the rear

"What the? What do you mean you don't see anything?"

"I don't see anything that resembles a shield generator, for that matter I don't see much of anything in here, its almost completely empty" Naruto reported

"Suzu, are you sure this is where the shield generator is suppose to be?" Sasuke asked

"Yes, I am positive!" Suzu said as she rechecked her tricorder

"Damn it, these guys are smarter then we thought, they probably gave us false information" Sasuke said damming himself

"You think that this is a trap?" Suzu said

"Yeah and we fell right into it, they knew exactly what we wanted, the question is why send us here?" Sasuke said

Naruto made his way to the doorway and tried to exit the room, as he was about do leave he hit the force field sending a shock throughout his body "OUCH!" He shouted out "Damn it, what the hell?" He added

"Are you alright?" Suzu asked concerned

"Yeah, I think I am fine" Just as he finished his sentence a door behind Naruto opened and something shot out hitting him in the neck causing his pupils to dilate as he dropped his riffle and fell to his knees

"NARUTO!" Suzu screamed out

"What happened?" Sasuke asked as he was making sure they weren't being flanked

"I don't know, that door just opened and something shot and hit him"

"We need to get him out of there!" Sasuke quickly said as he was starting to panic, this mission was a big disaster and he was responsible not only for his own life but for the life of Suzu and Naruto

"I cant bypass this force field" Suzu said as she tried to find a panel to deactivate or short out the force field

"Then lets set up explosives" Sasuke suggested

"We have to be careful not to injure him in the process, he is right next to the force field" Suzu commented

But before they could even begin multiple doors opened around them as aliens started running towards them, both Suzu and Sasuke began firing at them "Damn it we don't have time, Suzu we have to go!" Sasuke shouted out as they continued to fire

"NO! We cant leave him behind!" Suzu cried out as she once again looked at Naruto, his big blue eyes were just staring into the void as he had not moved an inch since he fell to his knees, it looked like he was in a complete trance

"Look we can rescue him latter, we wont be of much help to him if we get captured ourselves, now come on Suzu!" Sasuke said as he grabbed her arm

"Damn it, NARUTO! I swear we are going to save you" She said as a tear rolled down her cheek and she finally reluctantly followed Sasuke.

Once they reached the next room Sasuke quickly set up explosive around the door and kept running, a few moments later they heard the explosion "That should give us some time to regroup" Sasuke said as he tried to gather his thoughts on their next course of action

"This mission is a complete failure, what the hell happened to only thirty crew members?! Screw their weapon, we need to get off of this ship" Suzu said almost in anger towards Sasuke

"They must have somehow falsified the scans somehow" Sasuke answered "Look Suzu, I need you to focus, we have to rescue Naruto and deactivate their shield generator, can you try hacking their computer again and this time make double check the information" Sasuke told her

"Well its not like I had much time to double check!" She said frustrated, but she also knew he was right, her operations and engineering training made her the person for the task "Alright, let's try this again" She said as she attached her tricorder to the nearest console they could find

Meanwhile the aliens had surrounded Naruto, they had striped him of his weapons, he was still in a sort of trance. They dragged him into another room and strapped him to a sort of bed "Well aren't we lucky, it looks like our web has caught us one of the people the Cardassians call Konohan" One of the aliens said

"Yes, there is no mistaking it, the forehead protector is a match" Another one stated

"And security recording recovered from the Cardassian ship two years ago confirm that he is the one who took out an entire ship's security force singly handed" One of them commented as he examined Naruto's face

"Indeed it is" The other stated as both of them grinned at their new captive who was slowly starting to regain consciousness from the trance

Suzu and Sasuke had been avoiding the security by using their ninja skills, so far Suzu was no closer to cracking the computers security "I think I finally understand" She suddenly said

"Understand what?" Sasuke asked

"This computer has an AI, its been leading me on ever since I tried to tap into it" She told him

"Can you get in?" He asked

"Sasuke... This is way beyond my skill level, I'm just a cadet, look Sasuke, I think its time we faced facts, this has been a disaster, we need to retreat

Sasuke fell to his knees, he felt completely defeated, in his entire life he had never felt this way, he was always among the best, he was always confident in his skills, in his decisions, yet this time he had led his team to defeat. Naruto was in the hands of the enemy, he and Suzu were being hunted down and now they had no way of finding Naruto or even taking out the shield generator. "We have to retreat.." He suddenly said in a defeated tone

"What?! You cannot be serious!" Suzu said shocked that he would consider leaving without Naruto "We cannot go until we retrieve Naruto! We cannot just abandon him!" Suzu said obviously stating her disagreement with plan

"We have no other option! We don't know where Naruto is, we don't know where the shield generator is, for all we know there are hundreds of these aliens on board trying to track us down, and sooner or later they will find us!" Sasuke told her "We have to retreat" Sasuke once again said

"No! We cannot abandon him! He is the son of the fourth Hokage! He is probably going to be his successor! As Konohans we cannot leave him behind!"

"Don't you think I know that!" Sasuke answered her back "He is my brother! Do you think that I want to go back and tell our parents that I led him to his death!?" Sasuke said just as frustrated as she was "The longer we remain here the more likely we will also be captured or killed. The only course of action left is for us to return to the ship and hope we can beam him off as well, its our only hope" Sasuke explained

Tears were streaming down Suzu's face, she knew Sasuke was right but deep down she didn't want to abandon Naruto "Damn it Naruto..." She said feeling responsible herself, had she noticed the AI sooner perhaps things would have ended up differently. However Sasuke couldn't bring himself to do it, he was completely frozen, Suzu reluctantly tapped her comm badge "Away team to Thunder"

"Go ahead" Shikamaru answered over the comm

"We need an emergency evacuation, we lost Naruto and Sasuke is well I am not really sure what to say about him other then he isn't taking it well" She told him, leaving out the fact that she was also not taking the loss well either

"The fight is going well out here, the Cardassians are losing ships, and we have reinforcements arriving, however the shields on your ship are still up" Shikamaru informed them

"Are you able to knock them out?" She asked

"We can try... Damn it 3 Cardassians are on our tail, we will try and come back as soon as we can hold on, Thunder out" Shikamaru told them as the comm went dead

Suzu bent down next to Sasuke "Hey Sasuke ? Are you alright?" She asked concerned

"I just led us to defeat, I was responsible for the both of you, and look at the mess I got you in" He said as he slammed the ground with his fist

Meanwhile in the other part of the ship Naruto had finally regained full consciousness, he had just realized he was tied up on a bed. He looked around and saw the aliens who just noticed he was awake

"Ah you are awake, good we can start testing" He said with a grin

"What? What's going on... What are you testing?!" Naruto asked nervously as he tried to get free, but the restraints were too strong

"You of course, we want to see how we can deal with your kind. You see, we would like to conquer your planet, but we know that your kind are powerful, and even more when on the planet. You have lots of resources we need to survive" He explained

"And what does that have to do with me?" Naruto asked

"You don't get it? We need to find a way to destroy your power. By using you as a guinea pig we think we can do it, don't worry we wont kill you, your of more value to us alive, at least for now" He said with a laugh as Naruto's face was now full of fear and horror, he couldn't use any of his Jutsus while his hands and arms were restrained. The alien began probing Naruto with his tools, causing him a great deal of pain as he tried as hard as he could to stop himself from screaming, but eventually he gave in "Your pain threshold is extremely high, tell me, is this a common trait or is it unique to you?" He asked Naruto

"Fuck you!" Was all that Naruto answered back as sweat was dripping down his brow

"Very well, as you wish" He said as he resumed his experiments causing him to scream once more

Meanwhile the fight with the Cardassians had turned in the Federations favor, new ships had arrived and the tide had turned. The thunder had moderate damage but was still battle worthy, Shikamaru was using his keen sense for tactics to stay one step ahead of the enemies. Neji had joined the bridge at Tactical, Tenten had taken helm and Hinata had taken Suzu's post as Ops

"A full volley of torpedoes is heading our way" Neji reported

"Hard port, Tenten I want you to put full power on our starboard thrusters on my mark... MARK" Shikamaru ordered

The ship started to twist and turn avoiding any critical hits, two of the Cardassian ships had to break formation because other Federation ships had now taken them for targets

"There is still one left on our aft" Neji told him

"Alright, Tenten, when I tell you to I want you to slow the ship down to a crawl, put full power to the forward bottom thrusters only, two seconds after full power to impulse" Shikamaru instructed

"Aye sir, awaiting you order" Tenten stated

"NOW!" Shikamaru shouted, the ship came to an almost full stop as the bottom forward thrusters fire, causing the ship to do a complete loop placing the Thunder behind the enemy ship

"Fire everything we have!" Shikamaru ordered as Neji unleashed the Thunders forward array of weapons destroying the Cardassian ship in the process

"Good work team, now Tenten bring us back to the unknown ship" Shikamaru ordered

"Sir we are almost out of torpedoes" Neji informed him

"Then lets try not to waste any more, make every shot count" Shikamaru told him

"Sir, we are getting fleet wide message from the lead ship" Hinata reported

"This is USS Freedom to all ships, disable the alien ship at all costs. We have orders to board and capture it, good luck"

"Well that plays in our favor" Shikamaru though to himself as he factored this into his strategy to recover their lost team

Meanwhile things weren't going too well on the alien ship, the security teams had finally found Suzu and Sasuke

"Sasuke there is too many of them" Suzu said as she fired almost none stop

"I wont let these freaks take Naruto!" He shouted out

"What? You are the one who wanted to leave him behind in the first place!" Suzu shouted back

Sasuke was completely ignoring her "SHARINGAN!" He shouted out as his eyes went from black to red and his three dotted Sharingan eyes appeared, he took out a sword that he had on his back and began hacking and slashing the enemy, he had imbued the weapon with his chakra giving a blue glow as he sliced through the enemies

Suzu was shocked, Sasuke had completely lost his mind "I have to back him up, he is going to get himself killed!" She said as she concentrated her eyes turned from yellow to red, they almost looked demon like, she grabbed a kunai in both hands and disappeared from sigh, in a red flash she had instantly killed the ones who were trying to flank Sasuke who had somehow allowed them to get behind him, they were now back to back with each other "We have a better chance if we work together" She told him

They continued to fight back to back as the enemies just kept on coming without an end in sigh "This is way more then thirty!" Suzu commented

"I will kill them all if I have to, anything to save Naruto!" He stated as he put his hand to his side, he began to quickly gather chakra as his hand began to glow a bright blue, he ran into the thickest concentration of the enemy "CHIDORI!" He shouted out as he jumped and struck the middle of the group, instantly killing them in the process, he fell down to one knee and his Sharingan suddenly deactivated, he was panting heavily as he was just about out of chakra, he was trying not to pass out

Suzu ran to his side "Damn is Sasuke!" She said knowing that he must have used up almost all of his chakra, she was about half way through her own supply as she had been trying to conserve as much as she could, she was all that stood between them and the aliens now "I am so sorry Naruto..." she said with a tear streaming from her red eye. Suddenly the ship began to shake violently "What is going on?" She wondered as the aliens began to surround them, obviously cautious after seeing Sasuke last move

Suddenly multiple Starfleet officers beamed on onto every deck to try and take the ship. A team of Federation officers found Suzu and Sasuke, who had passed out, they helped Suzu take out the rest of the aliens however they were confused as to why Starfleet officers were already on board "Who are you guys, what are you doing here?" One of the Federation officers asked her

"Its a long story, What's going on?" She asked relieved to see reinforcements

"We have orders to capture this ship at all cost" The officer answered back

"We have a friend who's been captured" She started to explain

"Don't worry if he's still alive we will get him" The officer quickly answered before she could even make the request

"We just took the bridge, but this thing on a computer screen just told me that it wont let us take her?" A voice came over the comm

"Self Destruct in ten seconds" A voice came throughout the ship

"Crap, ALL TEAMS RETREAT!" The Officer suddenly ordered

Suzu quickly tapped her comm badge "This is away team to thunder!" she quickly said

"five seconds" the voice announced

"Thunder here" Shikamaru's voice answered

"GET US OUT OF HERE!" She shouted back

They were beamed off of the ship just two seconds before it exploded into a ball of flames, the resulting shock wave caused some damage to the nearby ships "Did we get everyone?" Shikamaru asked

"Yes I was able to lock onto Naruto as well, it showed that he was badly injured so I beamed him to sickbay" Hinata reported back

"Good, Sasuke will be happy to know that at least" Shikamaru said as he let out a large sigh and finally allowed himself to relax in the captains chair knowing that they had not only successfully defended the Starbase but rescued their stranded away team, including Naruto

The battle was now over, the Cardassians were now in full retreat and the alien ship had self destructed. The Thunder was getting repaired and Tim had just gotten out of sickbay and read the reports

"SASUKE I WANT TO SEE YOU IN MY READY ROOM NOW!"

* * *

 **End Chapter 3**

* * *

And that ends that, I think Sasuke is in a bit of trouble with Tim, I don't really know what gives me that impression thought, just a hunch

anyway, Review, or don't, either way why did they have to change the flavor of Post Honeycombs? Don't know about in other regions but here in Canada they changed the recipe and I hate it!


	4. Battle Aftermath

Hey everyone, chapter 4 is here!

So as always I respond to my reviews, even if its just one :P

Slytherin Bear - Thank you for the review, and here is more :D, I hope you enjoy it!

Also since you did a review on Book one but that book is not completed I will also respond to your review here since I feel its a valid questions and I want to answer and explain. For anyone interested to know what he asked, it was about the chakra limit I put on the team and he was asking if I had any plans of removing it. Short answer, no, I have no plans on removing this limitation/handicap I placed on them. Here is my reason why. in the world of star trek they would be OP, hell they are already pretty OP even with the handicap. I know I could go the traditional route of always finding something stronger for them to fight for every book, but then it would take away from the point that this is a star trek universe.

I once was a part of a star trek gaming clan that also did some RP for fun back in the day "this is where this series was born btw" and one of my clan mates had a character that he decided would have Jedi powers, he had made some stupid story as to how he ended up in the star war universe, was trained by Jedi masters and then made it back to the trek universe. Now he had some cool stories but whenever his character came into play it would ruin everything because he was just OP, Cardassians are boarding the ship? use force powers, being shot at by phasers? deflect everything with a light saber. I always lost interest because there was never any real danger as long as that OP character was around, and eventually he started to see our point and dropped the whole force thing. I like the fact that my characters are vulnerable and not invincible, could you imagine is Naruto had his full powers in the trek universe? Not even the Borg would be able to deal with him, the only threats to him would be things like the Q lol.

Anyway I hope I did not disappoint you with that answer and I truly hope you continue to enjoy the story

Sorry for that long winded story/answer :P anyway on with the show

This plays out pretty much like the original except Suzu has a few words with Sasuke rather then Shikamaru, she also has A LOT MORE to say then he did in the original story lol, hope you guys enjoy!

And without further babbling from me, I give you chapter 4!

* * *

 **Book 2** **-** ** **Star Trek Predator:** **Starfleet Academy, Konoha Style**** **\- Chapter 4, Battle Aftermath**

* * *

Sasuke was entering the Captains Ready room, Suzu was already standing in front of Tim's desk

"Sir, what is she doing here? She didn't do anything w..."

"Not a single word out of you cadet, your in enough trouble as it is" Tim quickly cut him off with a very stern voice, obviously showing he was upset with him

"Yes sir" Was all that Sasuke answered as he stood at attention next to Suzu

"Suzu is here because I wanted her side of what happened, you are excused Suzu" Tim said as he dismissed her

Suzu began to leave the room but whispered this to Sasuke before she left "Good luck" and proceeded to quickly leave the room

"Sit down Sasuke" Tim told Sasuke

"Sir, I rather stand sir" Sasuke answered back

"I SAID SIT DOWN CADET" He once again said, this time almost shouting, showing that he wasn't in the mood to play games

"Sir yes sir!" Sasuke answered back as he quickly sat down

Tim let out a sigh as he threw a PADD onto his desk "I just finished reading the report, I actually had to read it three times to make sure I wasn't going crazy, and I have only one thing to say, WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING!"

"Sir, I saw an opportunity to try and disable the alien ship, I felt that with such a weapon that we had to get more information on it" Sasuke tried to explain

"I told you NOT to board that ship, and as soon as I am injured you defy my orders and do it anyway" Tim said with a slight hint of disappointment in his voice

"Sir I take responsibility for my actions, the crew were just following my orders" He didn't want anyone else to get in trouble for his command choices

"Your damn right you are, it makes me want to rethink who should be the first officer" He said as he slightly slammed his desk with his fist "However I have decided to give you one last chance, your going to be on a VERY short leach and this will all go on your permanent record, and your also suspended from all recreational activities for 1 month, actually you are confined to the Thunder for the entire duration, no holodecks, no tasty food from the promenade, no comfy beds from the stations guest quarters, do I make myself clear cadet?" Tim told him

"Aye sir... uh sir could I make one request?" Sasuke carefully asked, he knew he was on thin ice

"What is it" Tim asked

"I stay in my bunk, eat from the Thunders replicators and perform my duties but I ask that I be allowed to visit Naruto in the stations medical ward" He asked nervously

Tim let out a sigh "Very well, the medical facility will be the one and only place you are allowed to visit for the next month on the station" He then sat down in his chair and rubbed his brow "Sasuke, you were lucky this time, you didn't lose anyone from your team, but you sure as hell came close! We still have no idea what they did to Naruto while he was in their hands" He added

Sasuke stayed silent, he blamed himself for putting his best friend and brother in harms way, he didn't know what he would of done had Naruto been killed, he could only imagine how his adopted parents would react if he had to inform them that he led their flesh and blood son to his death

"Also, if you EVER disobey my orders again, I will see to it you are kick off Red Squad and shipped back to the academy, is that understood?" Tim warned him

"Sir yes sir, I understand sir" Sasuke answered back

"Alright, now get the hell out of my office and check up on Naruto" Tim told him, satisfied that Sasuke had sufficiently disciplined

"Yes sir" Sasuke said as he got up and quickly left the captain's ready room

As he exited the room he ran into Sakura who was waiting for him outside "Hey Sasuke, are you alright?" She asked

"Yeah, shouldn't you be in the medical ward tending to Naruto?" He asked her

"Well there isn't much for me to do down there" She answered him

"What do you mean, is he alright?" Sasuke asked worried

"We don't really know know, his body is full of unknown substances and they are trying to interfere with his chakra flow, even with the advance technology and staff on hand they have no idea what they did to him or how to reverse it" She explained

"I have to go see him" Sasuke stated worried about him

"Yeah I thought you might, that's why I was waiting for you, Suzu has already gone to see him" She told him as they began to make their way off of the ship and to Starbase twelves medical facility, it was like a small hospital, although there were also smaller sickbays around the station, this was the main facility

"Is there any news" Sasuke asked as he approached the doctor tending to Naruto

"We tried everything we could think of, you have to understand that this chakra of yours is still very unknown to us, right now all we can do is wait and hope his body can fight whatever it is that they did to him" John who was the stations chief medical officer explained

Sasuke made his way towards Naruto's bed, Suzu was standing next to him holding his hand and talking in a very low voice, he couldn't really hear anything. When she saw him approach she let go and walked over to Sasuke "How did it go?" She asked him

"I think I will have the captains boot imprint on my behind for a while... But he is giving me a second chance"

"Well that is good" She said with a pause "I will leave you two alone" She said as she wanted to be respectful and give Sasuke some time alone with his brother. She made her way to the next room where Sakura was waiting "So, what do you think, is he going to be alright?" Suzu asked as she sat next to her

"This is Naruto after all, I don't think he will be done in by something like this" She said with a brief pause "I think he will be back to annoy us all very soon" She said with what seemed to be a forced smile, obviously she wasn't confident in that claim

"Well what do you say we catch something to eat, Sasuke can look over Naruto for now" Suzu suggested

Sakura simply nodded as both of them got up and left the sickbay

It had been a few days since the attack on the Starbase, the doctor was starting to give up hope on Naruto ever recovering, he was going to recommend that he be transferred to Starfleet medical. Sasuke had not left his side other then to eat or go to the bathroom or when he had to go on duty, if he was tired he would just lay down on the bed next to Naruto. A man walked into the room pushing everyone aside "Let me see him!" He demanded

"Huh? What is going on... wait your..." John said as the man known only as, The Doctor stood in front of him

"That's right now let me see him" he once again demanded

"Doctor? What are you doing here?" Sakura asked surprised and happy to see him

"When we heard about Naruto's condition I told the captain to take me to him, I am the most qualified doctor to try and help him" The Doctor responded

"Yes of course be my guest, my medical Center is at your service Doctor" John answered as he led him to Naruto's bed

The Doctor instantly started to Scan Naruto with his tricorder "Whatever this is, it seems to be a virus designed to not only attack his body but his entire chakra system, it looks like they have started to eat up his chakra as it is being produced and it is slowly getting closer and closer to the middle" The Doctor stated

"And whats in the middle?" John asked

"That is basically where the chakra is produced from, with the help of the heart and Stamina it pulses throughout their entire body" He explained "And I think I can stop this" He said with a smile

"That's great!" Sasuke said with a smile for the first time since before the incident

The Doctor started to mix some vials and then put them in a hypospray, he quickly pressed it against Naruto's neck and administered it to him immediately "This should reacted almost right away" The Doctor stated as he scanned Naruto continuously, after a few seconds he began to smile "His system is gaining strength and it starting to fight back, I believe his body can do the rest" he said with a bright smile

"How do you know so much about how to treat him?" John asked out of curiosity

"Other then the fact they were on voyager for months, I was trained by some of Konoha doctors in secret. The Hokage was worried something like what happened to Naruto could happen again, so he had me trained" He explained "And there is also the fact that I am the best doctor in the quadrant" he added with a grin

"I see" John said slightly annoyed at the boasting however he as just happy that his patient was going to be making a full recovery

"Thank you so much doctor" Sasuke said as he bowed

The Doctor once again smiled "No problem, I am just happy that I was able to get here in time" He said

Naruto was slowly starting to wake up, he was still weak but he was out of danger "...Sa..Sasu..ke" He said in a weak voice

Sasuke quickly ran to his side "Shhh, you are going to be alright, rest now" He said with a genuine smile

"No...Danger..." Naruto continued to force him self to stay conscious

"What is it?" Sakura asked, however Naruto's eyes slowly shut as he passed out "What was he trying to say?"

"Well considering that his last memories would have been of the being captured and the attack on the Starbase, I would have to guess that he was probably asking if the base was out of danger. Don't worry he will be fine now, you should get some rest as well, Voyager will remain here for the time being so I will keep an eye on him" The Doctor told him

"No I am fine, I will stay by his side until he is back on his feet" Sasuke told him

Just then Ino and Suzu entered the room

"How is he?" Suzu asked

"He will be fine" The Doctor answered

"Sasuke, we brought you some food" Ino said with a smile

"No thanks, I'm not hungry" He said while pushing the tray away

"But you have to eat, you barely eaten anything for the past few days. If you keep this up your going to end up a patient rather then a visitor" Ino

Sakura then entered along with Shikamaru with her own tray of food for Sasuke "Hey Sasuke, I brought you something to eat" She said with a smile until she saw Ino

"Don't worry about it, I already brought him some" She said with a grin

"And I brought him his favorite, so you can take yours back" She said with her own grin

Sasuke looked like he was getting annoyed

"Yeah well I personally prepared my dishes, none of that replicated garbage" Ino countered

"I hand picked and prepared every ingredient to make sure it was all fresh" Sakura stated

"You two are lucky that there is someone trying to get some rest here or I would give you both a piece of my mind! I have had one of the worst weeks of my life. I want everyone to leave NOW before I throw each and everyone of you out! I am sick and tired of this of both of you and this stupid fight you two are always doing over me! Naruto doesn't need you to make this noise around him and neither do I!"

"I'm Sorry Sasuke..." Sakura quickly told him

"Yeah I'm sorry, your right" Ino also said feeling slightly ashamed of herself

Both of them put the trays down and left the room along with Shikamaru, however Suzu remained behind with her arms crossed and was staring directly at Sasuke

"And what do you want?" Sasuke asked her, still in an annoyed tone. He didn't really feel like dealing with anything at that moment. Suzu instantly grabbed him by the collar and dragged him into a private room "What the hell?" Sasuke protested as the doors shut behind them

"Who the hell do you think you are?" She said with anger

"I don't have time for this!" Sasuke said while trying to get by her

"Oh your going to make time for it!" Suzu said while blocking his every move

Sasuke's frustration was reaching its limit "I order you to get out of my way!" He finally said

Suzu simply pushed him back "We are both cadets, you have no authority over me, those pips on your collar mean nothing outside of the Thunder and when we are off duty, hell you can't even pull rank on me if we were speaking about our Konoha status since we are both elite chunins, so you are going to sit here and listen to me" She said as she continued to get in his face

"How could you speak to them the way you did! Were they idiots for having a crush on an asshole like you? Yes, yes they were! Did they got over the line back there? Yes, they did! However you had no right to treat them the way you did!" She began saying in anger

"Honestly I don't know what they see in you, your always moody and trying to act cool, you are cold towards others, your the complete opposite of Naruto! And that just blows my mind considering that both of you were raised as brothers together! He is a sweet and loving guy while your a stuck up prick" She continued going as she constantly used her finger to push against his chest

"You more then likely broke both of their hearts, and although in my opinion your no one to cry over, I am ready to bet that's what they are doing right now! If you truly are sick and tired of their silly little crush over you then tell me this, have you actually sat down with both of them and told them in a serious talk to just stop it, that your not interested? NO! Of course you didn't, why would the great and mighty Sasuke tell his biggest fan girls to stop giving him none stop attention?" She said while pausing

Sasuke was completely and utterly shocked and speechless "You better apologize to the both of them, and while your at it have that talk with them if you truly are sick and tired of their of their stupid little fight over you!" She said as she suddenly turned around and left the room

Everyone stared at her from the other side, although none of them could hear what was said, they were all curious as to what had transpired inside of the room as Suzu stomped out of the medical ward

The next morning Naruto woke up, Sasuke had collapsed from exhaustion on a bed next to him. Naruto sat up and looked around, he still wasn't to sure where he was. Tthe Doctor quietly made his way to Naruto and whispered "I'm glad to see your alright" He said with a bright smile

"Why are we whispering?" Naruto asked confused

"Because Sasuke hasn't slept much in the past week, he is finally sleeping and I think its because he knows your life isn't in danger anymore" The Doctor explained

"What? I was in danger?" Naruto asked confused

"Yes, the aliens tried to disrupted your chakra system, we don't know why yet" The Doctor answered

Memories of when he was captive began to poor into Naruto's head

 **FLASH BACK**

 _"What? What's going on... What are you testing?!" Naruto asked nervously as he tried to get free, but the restraints were too strong_

 _"You of course, we want to see how we can deal with your kind. You see, we would like to conquer your planet, but we know that your kind are powerful, and even more when on the planet. You have lots of resources we need to survive" He explained_

 _"And what does that have to do with me?" Naruto asked_

 _"You don't get it? We need to find a way to destroy your power. By using you as a guinea pig we think we can do it, don't worry we wont kill you, your of more value to us alive, at least for now"_

 **END FLASH BACK**

"KONOHA!" He said out loud

"SHHH" The Doctor reminded him

"Ah, sorry...But I have to talk to the captain" He whispered as he tried hoping down from the bed, he almost fell down as the Doctor was able to catch him just in time

"You are not going anywhere. Your body is still weak and you haven't eaten much other then what we gave you through hyposprays and IV's" The Doctor told him as he helped Naruto get back into his bed

Naruto's stomach began to growl now that he realized he was hungry "Now that you mention it, I am STARVING!" He said once again realizing he had raised his voice

Sasuke eye opened to take a look at what was going on, he saw Naruto sitting up. This caused him to get up from his bed and joined them "Naruto!" He said happy to see his brother awake and looking like himself again

"Oh sorry Sasuke, did I wake you?" Naruto said feeling guilty

"Don't worry about that, I'm just happy your awake, I was so worried" He said with a smile, he then suddenly realized that he was showing his true feelings towards his brother and instantly put on a serious face "I mean you are always getting me into trouble, why didn't you follow my lead like you were suppose to? If you would have died it would have been a black mark on my record, I would have had to find a new sparing partner...And I would have had to tell our parents" He with his armed crossed in an attempt to look disappointed

However Naruto simply smiled because he knew Sasuke was just acting tough now that he was awake. Just then Sakura walked in with a big cup of Ramen causing Sasuke to frown, he wanted to say something but immediately remembered Suzu's words and the look of anger on her face "I thought I told you that I wasn't hungry" he said while trying not to sound annoyed

She simply walked by him, almost ignoring him slightly before answering "Sorry Sasuke but this time its not for you" She answered as she put the tray down in front of Naruto, who simply smiled as he smelled the delicious aroma from the cup "Here you go Naruto, I am so happy that you are alright, as is the entire team" She told him "I made this for you, honestly I am not that great at making ramen but its all real ingredients so I hope at least that its good" She said with a smile

Naruto took the cup of ramen as his smile grew "Mmm it smells delicious Sakura Chan" He said as he took a mouth full "And it tastes great too!" He added as he continued to happily eat it up

She then walked over to Sasuke's side, who gave her a cold stare, Sakura spoke in a low voice so not to disturb Naruto "Look Sasuke, I don't expect you to be all friendly with me after what I did yesterday. I just wanted to say I'm sorry alright? What I did was very wrong, we should not had been thinking about ourselves and more about Naruto, Ino is also sorry..." She awaited for some kind of response from him, even just an indication he heard her, but he remained silent, this only hurt her even further "Well...I'm suppose to be on duty, I just came to see Naruto so, so I will be off now" She said as she quickly exited it the room before anyone could see the tears forming in her eyes

"Thanks Sakura mmmmm its good!" He said as she door shut behind her, that's when it hit him "Sasuke! Konoha is in danger!" He suddenly told him

"Huh? What? How?" Sasuke asked confused

"The aliens, they want Konoha, they say its full of resources they need to survive, but our people are too powerful to take on due to our powers. So I was used for testing to find a weapon to use against us..." He quickly explained

"This isn't good, with their advance technology our people stand no chance!" Sasuke said

"I wanted to report this to our captain but I'm to weak to go anywhere, Sasuke you have to tell him" Naruto told him

"The Captain doesn't like me too much right now..." Sasuke said, still remembering his last encounter with Tim

"What why ?" Naruto asked

"Our failed mission, disobeying orders and all that..." Sasuke explained

"Oh ...Well this is more important, our home world is in danger!" Naruto stated

Then it hit Sasuke "I know who to talk to, and hes much better person to go to about this then Captain Tim. Doctor, I assume Voyager is still docked right?" Sasuke asked

"Well of course, Voyager wouldn't leave without its chief medical officer during war times" The Doctor answered

"I will go strait to Captain Chakotay, Doctor you are sure Naruto will be alright?" Sasuke asked already knowing the answer, but for some reason needed the reassurance

"Yes he will be fine, plus I will be here" The Doctor answered

"Alright then" Sasuke said as he ran for the door

As he was running through the promenade he noticed someone sitting alone and crying at a table it was Sakura, once again Suzu's words ran through his head "She really is crying... Damn it, I need to apologize and have a talk with her once I am done speaking with Captain Chakotay" He thought to himself as he continued to quickly made his way to where Voyager was docked

* * *

 **End Chapter 4**

* * *

And another chapter completed, there are only 9 chapters to this book so we are just about half way through this one. Suzu sure as hell gave Sasuke a piece of her mind and then some, did he deserve it? I think he did a bit.

anyway, review or don't , either way SNES Classics are going to be next to impossible to get


	5. Finding new friends

Hey everyone, another chapter here :)

So let me answer those " _looks at reviews_ " Right, on with the chapter

So this was originally a small less then 2k chapter. I fleshed it out quite a bit AND added 2 new scenes that were not in the original bumping it up to like 5.3K :D I think that makes this the largest "checks past chapters" Yep, it makes it the largest chapter for this series so far :) anyway I hope you all enjoy it!

* * *

 **Book 2** **-** ** **Star Trek Predator:** **Starfleet Academy, Konoha Style**** **\- Chapter** **5, Finding new friends**

* * *

Sasuke made it onto Voyager, repair crews were all over, Sasuke didn't understand why since Voyager wasn't in the battle

As Sasuke entered the bridge Tom spotted him and walked over "Hey Sasuke, nice to see you again. I heard that you and the gang had gotten into Red Squad, I am impressed, and not only that but it looks like you made first officer huh?" He said with a smile

"Yeah but I screwed up badly" Sasuke answered back

"So I heard, but hey don't worry, Harry almost blew up Voyager on his first mission in command. He allowed a super weapon to take control of the doctor and then he got captured himself by the thing" Tom said knowing that Harry could hear them from his station

"Shut up Tom" Harry responded causing Tom to grin

"Where is the Captain? I have urgent news that I need to speak with him about" Sasuke asked

"He is in his ready room" Tom answered

"Thanks" Sasuke said as he walked down to the door leading to the ready room and hit the chime button, after a few seconds the doors slid open.

Unlike the Thunders small ready room that only had space for a desk and a few chairs, the Intrepid class's ready room was spacious, in addition to a desk it also had a nice lounge area and a coffee table along with a full size food replicator

"They hit us hard all along the borders, I don't know what would have happened had we lost DS9" Janeway's voice was coming from Chakotay's computer

"All of our lines held at least, ah Sasuke its nice to see you again please sit down, I'm just talking to Admiral Janeway about our situation" Chakotay told him

"What happened ? I thought only Starbase twelve was attacked" Sasuke asked as he sat down

"No they lunched five attacks all at the same time, a lot of ships were destroyed, And Voyager was heavily damaged defending Deep Space Nine, the core almost lost containment, but she held together. This girl has a lot of fight in her" Chakotay explained as well as showed pride in his ship

"I see, well I have some news about the new aliens" Sasuke told them

"Oh?" Chakotay asked intrigued

"What kind of news? We have no information on these people. Until today we didn't even believe they existed" Janeway asked just as curious as Chakotay

"I know what their target is" He started to explain, both Chakotay and Janeway gave him their full attention "they want Konoha"

"Why would they want your planet? Sure it has plenty of resources but so do many other planets in that sector, so why Konoha specifically?" Janeway asked

"While they had Naruto captive they told him that Konoha is a planet very rich in a resource they need to survive, however our people are too strong to conquer easily" Sasuke explained

"Wait a second, Naruto was captured?" Janeway asked surprised by the news

"Yeah they did experiments on him...They wanted to destroy our chakra system, and they almost killed him too...Its all my fault" Sasuke told them

"Hey Sasuke don't blame yourself, your young and inexperience, use this as a learning experience" Chakotay told him with a smile to try and reassure him

"This is not a good thing, Chakotay when Voyager is repaired I want you to go to Konoha and inform their leader of this information, I think they need to know that their world could be in danger" Janeway told him

"Aye Admiral" Chakotay answered

"I have reports coming in from Deep Space twelve, so I must go now Chakotay" Janeway informed him

"Understood admiral, Voyager out" Janeway's face disappeared and was replace with Starfleet commands logo before going back to the regular screen

"I must return to the Starbase now" Sasuke said as he got up

"But you just got here, whats the rush? Won't you drink a cup of tea with me? We can talk about how experiences in Red Squad" Chakotay asked with a smile

"I am sorry captain, I have some... Things to take care of" Sasuke told him

"What type of things?" Chakotay asked out of curiosity

Sasuke looked down at the ground "Well I got mad at Sakura and Ino, they deserved it, or so I though at the time, but today Sakura came to apologize and I just ignored her and I think I may have hurt her, I was still mad at her but on my way here I saw her crying" He explained

"I see, well these are stressful times and it is in times like these that you will need your friends. Go to her and make things right" Chakotay said with a smile

"Yes sir" Sasuke said as he began to leave the room "And Thank you sir"

"Any time you need someone to talk with, my door is always open" Chakotay told him

As Sasuke left the room Tom came over to see him "Hey Sasuke, how about we go to Sandrines for a game of pool? I promise that I will go easy on you" Tom said with a grin

"Sorry Tom but I cant" Sasuke answered him

"Ah come on, I don't have much to do until the ship gets repaired, I am bored" Tom told him

"No I mean I literately cannot, I have been bared from any recreational activities, plus I have some things to do" Sasuke explained

"Ah I see, well mind if I join you ? as I said I'm bored and Harry is busy fixing the ship" Tom said with pleading eyes

"Sorry Tom but I need to do these things on my own, and don't you have a daughter?" Sasuke asked

"B'elona didn't want to bring her on the ship during a time of war and I agreed with her" Tom explained

"Well sorry Tom but I have to go now" Sasuke said as he entered the turbolift, he kind of felt sorry for Tom but he really had to talk with Sakura

He left the ship and made his way to the promenade, Sakura had not moved, although she wasn't crying anymore however her eyes were still teary. She was sipping on a cup of hot chocolate, she used it to help try to comfort her. Sasuke went to her table, she was looking downwards

"Mind if I sit?" Sasuke asked

"Sasuke? uh sure" Sakura said unsure as to why he wanted to speak with her

Sasuke sat and paused for a moment to gather his thoughts "Sakura, I want to apologies for the things I said yesterday. I was way out of line, its just..." He started saying while thinking of the right words to say without making things worst "Some times you can be annoying and it can get on my nerves"

"I'm sorry Sasuke, I didn't mean to be annoying" She said with a sad tone

"Don't be sorry, to be honest I am also to blame, I should have sat down with both you and Ino a long time ago. I just didn't really know how to approach the topic. I mean we have been friends for a long time including being a team together with Naruto, I didn't want to make things awkward between us so I just ignored it. I now see that was a mistake" He tried to explain

"So...Are you still mad at me?" She asked him

"No, of course not, I just hope that you can forgive me for being a huge jerk"

Sakura gave him a faint smile "Of course"

"Alright, I will have to speak with Ino as well. We should go check up on Naruto and make sure he isn't getting himself into trouble, also I need to get out of here before the captain see's me, I am technically not suppose to be here" He said as he got up, Sakura doing the same

They began making their way towards the medical ward "Sasuke, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure" He answered her

"Why do you act so different in Naruto's presence?" She asked him

"I don't understand, what do you mean?" He said confused

"Well whenever you are with Naruto, you kind of act all tough, you know as if you don't really care, to some it even kind of looks like you don't like each other. But when he isn't you are always worried about him, even back home when we were a team you did the same" She asked him

Sasuke grinned "Because we are brothers"

Sakura raised an eyebrow "I don't understand"

"I don't really know how else to explain it..." Sasuke admitted

"Its a sibling thing" A voice came from behind

They both turn around to see Kiba walking up from behind "Siblings are always fighting, I do it all the time with my sister even thought I really do love her, I am always teasing her and stuff, for brothers its the same thing, except it can turn into rivalries such as these two" He explained as he joined them

"I see, since I am an only child I guess that is why I don't get it" Sakura said

"Mind if I tag along? I haven't had the time to visit Naruto since he regain consciousness since I have been working overtime with the Thunder's engineering team on repairs, being the chief engineer is tough" He said with a grin, obviously showing that he was enjoying it

"Sure Naruto will be happy to have visitors" Sakura said with a smile

They continued talking as they made their way to the medical center, however when they entered Naruto's room they found his bed Empty

"Naruto? Doctor?" Sasuke asked as he looked around

"Computer, where is the Voyager EMH" Sakura asked

"That program is offline" The computer responded

"Offline?" Kiba asked confused

"Computer, activate the Voyager EMH" Sakura ordered

The Doctor suddenly appeared walking towards Naruto's bed "Now you just wait one second!"

"Doctor?" Sasuke asked confused

The Doctor let out a sigh as he realized Naruto was gone "Naruto wanted to go training, I told him no, so he must of deactivated me when I tried to stop him..." He explained

"That sounds like Naruto" Sasuke commented

"Doctor, I didn't know your program could be deactivated" Sakura asked

"Normally no, Voyager's computer has been programed in a way that I cannot be deactivated without my permission, same if I am wearing my mobile emitter. However since the Starbase's computer is running my program it just treats me like any other program. You can bet that I will be getting my mobile emitter to stop this from happening again" He explained

"We should probably go find him" Sasuke stated as the three left the medical center

Sasuke Sakura and Tenten were walking in the corridor

Sakura let out a sigh "All he had to do was stay in bed and relax, why did he have to run off like this just to train" Sakura asked no one in particular

"because he doesn't want to feel weak or for others to think he was weak" Sasuke answered

"And why would he think that" Sakura asked, both Kiba and Sasuke looked at each other "Its a guy thing isn't it, of course it is" she said once again sighing

"So where do you think he went off to?" Kiba asked

"I have a pretty good idea" Sasuke said as he lead them into the turbolift

They had reached the holodeck, Sasuke had accessed the controls and opened the doors, just as he entered a horogen came crashing towards him, Sasuke barely had time to evade him as he went crashing into the wall, he then got back up and went back to attack Naruto "My god look at them all" Kiba commented

Sasuke raised an eyebrow "Only horogen? He must just be doing a warm up or maybe he really is weak right now" He commented

"What does he normally fight?" Sakura asked

"Vulcans who are masters of Vulcan martial arts, that's level sixteen this looks like level ten" Sasuke answered

Naruto was fighting off the horogens but was motley in a defensive position, he blocked all of the incoming hits, his defense was in perfect sync, as Sasuke thought, this was just a warm up

"Come on lets stop him before he gets hurt, HEY NARUTO" She shouted out

Naruto let his guard down for a second to look towards Sakura, but it was enough for them to penetrate his defenses, four of them were able to punch him in the face, while two of them kicked him in the stomach and one of them tripped him, they then all ganged up on him

"...Oups..." Was all that Sakura could say

Sasuke let out a sigh "Computer end program" The program sudden;y ended as Sakura began to run towards Naruto who was getting up very slowly before collapsing onto his knees

"Why is he bleeding?" Kiba asked

"He probably turned the safeties off" Sasuke answered

"Naruto your such a pain, what is the doctor going to say when he see's you" Sakura asked him as she examined his wounds

"I was fine until you distracted me" Naruto answered back

Sasuke helped Naruto up by taking his arm around his neck and helping him walk

"you Idiot, lets get you back to the medical center" Sasuke said

"Uh mind if we don't?...I kinda turned the doc off and he is probably still be mad at me" Naruto stated

"yeah we know, we kinda turned him back on before we came here" Sasuke told him

"So where do you suggest we go?" Kiba asked

"To our sickbay, where its safe from the Doctor" Naruto answered

"You know you are going to eventually have to face him" Sakura commented

"Sure, once I have recovered and I am well enough to defend myself from him" He told her

Later that day Sasuke was in his quarters "Well now that I have apologized to both Ino and Sakura the only one left is Suzu" He thought to himself "Computer, locate cadet Suzu Nohara"

"Cadet Suzu Nohara is located on holodeck five" The computer answered

Sasuke made his way off of the ship and back onto the Starbase. Once he found the holodeck where Suzu was located he entered, he wasn't really sure what to expect. He looked around and found Suzu hitting some sort of large bag hanging from the ceiling, She was wearing a tank top and some shorts along with sneakers, she was also wearing what looked like gloves of some kind, although she had noticed his presence she had yet to acknowledge it "Hey Suzu" He started

"What do you want?" She answered without taking her eyes off of her target as she continued to hit it with force

"What are you doing?" He asked

"Its called boxing, an old earth sport that someone from the academy introduced me to, it gives me a good workout and allows me to vent out some frustrations at the same time" She answered him

Sasuke examined the bag and noticed that spiky black hair along with some red eyes had been drawn onto it "I see, what kind of a sport is it?" he asked genuinely curious

"Its a lot like taijutsu except you only use your fist, the gloves are also to protect the fighters from any major injury, but trust me they still hurt" She said as she continued to target the makeshift face that looked to be drawn on the bag

Sasuke examined her technique and was intrigued, he could tell she was definitely getting a good workout as sweat was dripping down her body, but he had come here for a reason "Do you mind if we talk? You know without you beating on that bag" He asked her

She gave the bag multiple jabs and finally kicked it with all of her power, breaking the rope holding it onto the ceiling and sending it crashing into the nearby wall. She let out a sigh "Computer reset program" suddenly the bag was back in place, however the face was missing, obviously she had drawn it on herself and it was not part of the program. "Sure we can talk, if you will face me in the ring" She said with a grin

"Excuse me?" Sasuke asked surprised

"You heard me, we can talk all you want after a small match" Sasuke stared at her unsure "Come on, I haven't had anyone to spar with since we were assigned to Red Squad, computer programs are just boring, so do me this favor and we can talk, I will go easy on you if that's what your worried about, just a few rounds"

"You know that I am bared from any recreational activity" Sasuke told her

"You are suppose to be ban from leaving the ship with the exception of the medical war right? So by being here you are already violating that order, so the way I see it getting in the ring with me isn't going to make much difference, or are you scared of facing me?"

Sasuke let out a sigh "Alright, fine" He finally answered

"Here, you are going to want to change into this" she said as she threw clothing at him that included some shorts, a t-shirt, some shoes and gloves "I will be waiting for you in the ring, don't worry you can change here, I won't peek" she said with a grin as she walked away

"What have I gotten myself into" He thought to himself as he began to change

Once he was done he joined Suzu in the ring, she handed him some head gear and a mouth guard "Are you ready?" She asked him

"Wait, what are the rules?" He asked realizing that she really didn't explain anything

"Only use your hands, do not hit bellow the waste, do not exit the ring, there are more rules but that's all you need to know for now" She explained

"Wait, I understand the rule about no hitting bellow the waste for...uh men, but what if I hit you ... umm you know" He said while trying not to blush

Suzu grinned as she tried not to laugh "Look, you worry about actually being able to hit me before you start to worry about where you hit me" She told him "Oh and before we start, this is obvious but I figured I should say it anyway, no using chakra" She added "Alright, computer begin"

Suddenly a ref appeared and a bell rang

Both of them met in the middle, Sasuke tried to hit her but she quickly dodged it and countered him by hitting him on the jaw, he continued to try and score a punch but somehow she was always faster then him, she was always bouncing, moving her feet as if she was doing some sort of dance, and if he was ever able to land a hit on her she would block it with her gloves

After a few minutes Suzu saw an opening and fired off a one two three combo straight to his face sending him crashing to the ground, he could almost see stars as he laid on the floor, the ref had begun counting "1... 2... 3... 4... 5..." Sasuke tried to force his body back to its feet "6... 7..." He used the ropes as leverage "8..." and the ref stopped once he was back up

Suzu could tell that the wind had been knocked out of him and she let out a sigh, beating him up wasn't as satisfying as she had hopped "Alright, that's enough, computer end match" The referee suddenly vanished

"What is going on? Is it over, did I love?" Sasuke asked

"Not really, although you weren't winning, but I guess you could say I am not really enjoying this match as much as I thought I would, come on if you want to talk you more then earned it" She said as she exited the ring

Sasuke followed her, he wasn't going to complain as he was still feeling her last combo. Both of them had worked up a sweat, however he noticed that she had much more, he wondered if it had anything to do with how she never stopped moving. She grabbed two bottles of water and threw one to him, she opened hers up and began pouring it over her head washing away the sweat on her brow and soaking her fiery red hair and soaking part of her white top, revealing a bit of her bra, Sasuke instantly turned his head and blushed, she must not have been use to having other people around or just didn't realize what she was doing. She took a sip of water and sat down "I am going to enjoy a sonic shower after this, anyway what is it that you wanted to talk about anyway?" She asked him

Sasuke had trouble focusing, he had never really noticed how beautiful Suzu was before, mostly because he spent most of his time with Naruto and Sakura and this was as much alone time as he had ever had with her "Well first I want to start by saying I am sorry" Suzu raised an eyebrow, she had never seen Sasuke apologize for anything "You were right about me, well not about everything you said but a big part of it. I spoke with both Sakura and Ino and made things right with them, I also made clear my feelings for both of them and I hope that it will stop any future incidents from occurring"

Suzu took another sip of water "Well I am happy to hear that you did the right thing with those two but why are you apologizing to me? I mean I am the one who got into your face, if anything I should be apologizing, although I stand by what I said" She asked

Sasuke stared into her yellow eyes as he tried not to look at her damp shirt, how could she not realize it by now? Or did she actually know and was tormenting him? But it did force him to notice her eyes, he knew she had yellow eyes but he never noticed how beautiful they actually were "I guess I just wanted to apologize and thank you, no one had ever spoken to me like that before, well except for Naruto of course"

"How is he by the way? I have kind of been avoiding the medical center after yesterday..." She asked

"You really like him don't you" Sasuke said with a grin

"What? No! I mean he is just a really nice guy and the future leader of our village and stuff" She said trying to hide a blush

Sasuke genuinely smiled, she was really cute when embarrassed "He is doing fine, If you want to see him he is hiding out in the Thunders sickbay"

"The Thunder? Has he been discharged already?" Suzu asked confused

"Umm... You could say that" He said leaving out the part where he had deactivated The Doctor and now feared facing him "Hey Suzu"

"What is it?"

"I never want you to stop telling me when I am wrong, If I ever get out of line again no mater what it is I want you to just let me have it"

Suzu grinned "Oh trust me, I will" She said with a wink causing him to blush

"Uh, have you eaten yet? Ah never mind, you are probably going to eat something from the promenade restaurants" He said instantly backing out from the question

"Nah, not in the mood for crowds to be honest, and I am getting hungry, want to meet up in the Thunders lounge in half an hour? I need to get a sonic shower anyway, as I am sure so do you" She said with a smile, she then noticed something "Oh no, I think I gave you a black eye" She said as she got up to examine it closer

Sasuke's heart was beating faster as she examined him "Its alright, I will have Sakura take a look at it later"

"Alright then, see you in a bit" She said as she exited the holodeck

A short while later Sasuke was exiting the sonic shower, Naruto was relaxing in his bunk as they were still rooming together "Hey Sasuke, what are your plans for tonight? I know your bared from recreational so I figured we could do some studying" Naruto asked

"Ah sorry, I am meeting up with Suzu for dinner" Sasuke answered as he adjusted his uniform

Naruto raised an eyebrow "Oh really? Interesting" he said with a grin

"Don't get any ideas, we are just meeting as friends" Sasuke quickly answered

"I didn't say anything" He said with a growing grin

Sasuke let out a sigh, dealing with his brother was such a pain, but he suddenly got serious "Naruto, do you mind if I ask you a serious question?"

"Is my big brother going to ask me about love?" Naruto said teasingly, but when he saw that Sasuke remained serious he changed his attitude "Alright, go ahead"

"How do you do it?" He simply asked

Naruto was a bit confused and surprised at the question "Uh... it? Are you asking me what I think you are asking me?" Naruto asked

Sasuke suddenly turned red when he realized what the question sounded like "NO!" he quickly answered as he tried to regain his composure "I mean, how did you become such a good leader, what I mean is when you were appointed leader of our team you were always confident and we always came back safely from every mission, the moment I get a chance at being a leader I screw up so badly I almost get thrown out of Starfleet"

"Ah I get it" Naruto asked as he laid back in his bunk to think about how to answer "I don't really know if this is something that can be answered, but let me tell you this, the first mission that we were given with me as the leader was one of the most stressful days of my life"

Sasuke was a big surprised "What? I never would have guessed by looking at you" Sasuke commented

Naruto smiled "And I guess that is the ultimate trick of leading, as long as you are able to hide any worries, any doubt then the ones you are leading will confidently follow you and your orders, truth is every time I gave you guys an order I was always wondering if it was the right thing to do, would that order get one of you killed? Would it cause the mission to fail?" Naruto tried to explain

"So how did you make those decisions?"

"I had confidence in my team, however sometime confidence isn't enough, experience also helps"

"So, if you would have been the one in command on that day, would you have boarded the ship?" Sasuke asked him directly

Naruto sat up and looked at the ground, then at Sasuke "I don't want you to take this the wrong way because I know your not a bad leader... But no, without the proper Intel I would have never risked the lives of my team" Naruto answered him truthfully

"Then why didn't you say anything?"

"Because you were so sure of yourself, it goes back to what I was saying, confidence in a bad decision can also lead to a bad situation, as the leader we follow you, and in the heat of the moment there is no time to question orders" Naruto said pausing "Truth is Sasuke there is no quick answer or path to being a good leader, one thing though is not allowing your failures to bring you down and learn from them, as long as you can do that then you will turn out to be a good leader" Naruto told him with a reassuring smile

"Thanks Naruto" Sasuke said as he returned a smile, it was rare for both of them to share a moment like this

"Don't you have a date with Suzu that you should be getting to?" Naruto asked

"Its not a date! But yeah, she will probably kill me if I keep her waiting" Sasuke said as he quickly exited the room leaving Naruto with a smile

It had now been an entire month since the war began and there was no end in sight. Many ships had been lost, the aliens abilities to disable federation ships was costing them greatly. Captain Tim was in his ready room in a meeting with Janeway

"Tim I have a mission for you" Janeway told him

"Admiral, you assured me that you would take my cadets away from the front lines as soon as new ships arrived, well we are still here" Tim commented

"Tim we are losing ships at an alarming rate, I'm sorry but your ship has to stay in active duty in this war, I know your crew is comprised of mostly cadets but they are a good group and they have proven themselves" Janeway answered

"Yeah they are, and they have" He said with a sigh "What is this mission" He said giving up hope of taking the Thunder off of the front line

"I am sending the Enterprise E on a diplomatic mission to Romulas, the Romulans have shown an interest in forming an alliance" Janeway answered

"Why would the Romulans want to come out of their neutrality?" Tim asked

"Romulan Federation relations have gone way up since the Remen incident with the Enterprise, they for some reason have new respect for us. We sent the USS Titan shortly after as his first mission to discuss trade routes, and to our surprise Captain Riker was successful, they opened their borders to all Federation trade ships and we have been enjoying a new era of Federation Romulan friendship"

"I see"

"They want to talk to us about not just forming a temporary alliance but a long term one, like we have with the Klingons. Tim this could be the start of a whole new era of peace and cooperation between the major powers of quadrant, when this war is over we will be more united then the Alpha quadrant has ever been" Janeway explained

"So why do I need to be there? I mean you are already sending Picard" Tim asked

"I need you as an escort, you must protect the Enterprise at all cost, we can't afford anything to go wrong here Tim" Janeway answered

"Understood, so where do I meet up with Jean-Luc?" He asked

"He should be arriving near the Romulan Federation Neutral zone in about two days, if you leave now at maximum warp and head for Starbase seven one eight, you can make it in time"

"Understood Admiral, we will be there" Tim told her

"Good luck captain, Janeway out" Starfleet Commands logo appeared for a brief second before returning to the normal screen

Tim got up from his desk and walked onto the bridge "Recall all personnel and prepare the ship for launch"

"Where are we going captain?" Roger asked

"Starbase seven one eight, Romulan Federation neutral zone"

* * *

 **End Chapter 5**

* * *

And thus ends another chapter

I really enjoyed having Suzu beat Sasuke up, was fun to write :P Why am I kind of leaning towards a Sasuke/Suzu pairing ? Honestly no reason, hell Sasuke isn't even paired in my main Bonds series :P Anyway its not like the pairing is set in stone or anything, I am just enjoying their interactions together so far lol

Writing the Naruto/Sasuke scene was a lot harder then I originally tough, in my mind I had this great bonding moment between the two but I don't think it came out the way I wanted it to, but I hope it was still alright :)

Anyway, Review or don't, Either way **The Doctor** appears in the next chapter in a **blue police telephone** box to get his revenge on Naruto... lol JK


	6. Escort

We are nearing the end of this book, there is only one more chapter after this and it will be a big one, It should be posted very soon :D

So I shall respond to my review :)

Slytherin Bear - Thank you for the review, I am glad that you are enjoying this story so far :) I hope that you continue to enjoy it

That is all for now

So this chapter almost double in its original size, I added a new scene with Suzu and Yuki, and completely rewrote the Sasuke Naruto scene. I am having quite a bit of fun retelling this story, its turning out to be much better then the original :)

Anyway her is chapter 6!

* * *

 **Book 2** **-** ** **Star Trek Predator:** **Starfleet Academy, Konoha Style**** **-** **Chapter 6, Escort**

* * *

The ship was on route towards Starbase seven one eight at maximum speed to meet up with the Enterprise, Tim was in his ready room and Sasuke was off duty leaving Naruto in command under the supervision of Lieutenant Rogers

Suzu was sitting alone in the mess hall with her feet on the table while reading a PADD, Sasuke entered and saw her "Hey Suzu" He said as he approached her

"Hey Sasuke" She simply answered as she continued to read her PADD

"What are you up to?" Sasuke asked

"Nothing much, just trying to catch up on some studying, with everything that has been going on I haven't really had much time" She explained "What about you?"

"Nothing much" He said as he sat down next to her "You know, my punishment is now over, once we return to the Starbase I will be free to leave the ship once again" He told her

"Oh really?" She said as she put down her PADD "So what do you plan on doing when we get back?" She asked him

"Well, I was kind of thinking" He started saying while looking away from her "That maybe you could teach me about boxing" He said pausing for a second "You know, if you wouldn't mind that is" He quickly added

"Oh really now" She said with a grin as she lowered her legs from the table "You know, boxing isn't as exciting as taijutsu or ninjutsu, it takes a lot of stamina and you have to be serious about it" She explained

Sasuke looked at her, he once again felt drawn in by her eyes "I am being serious, if you are willing to teach me, I am willing to learn" He said as he continued staring into her eyes to show her his determination

She smiled, this caused Sasuke to instantly blush as he looked away "Alright then, to be honest I have grown tired of the computer generated opponents, and no one else has shown any interest so why not" She said happily

"You know, there is enough space in the cargo room for us to begin, its not enough space for sparing but I think its enough space to teach me some of the basics" he said once again pausing "That is unless your not to busy with your studies, I don't want you to fall behind because of me or anything" he quickly added, he didn't know why but he was extremely nervous, he had gone on countless missions and faced dangerous enemies, he had faced aliens, he had been chewed out by the captain, but he had never been as nervous s he was right now, right this moment and he didn't know why

"Oh really? how interesting" she said with a grin "Sounds like fun" She added as she tilted her head slightly and smiled

"Really? Are you sure? We don't have to if your too busy and stuff" His hands he begun to sweat a big

"Nah its fine, I am actually all caught up now, I was doing some extra credit stuff anyway" She assured him "I will have to stop by my quarters and gab a change a clothing though, oh and you are going to want to stop by a replicator and get yourself some as well, I suggest you get the same items I gave you last time" She said as she picked up her PADD and got up

"Alright then, umm however we meet in the cargo bay in like ten minutes?" He suggested

"Sound like a da...plan" She said quickly corrected herself

Meanwhile back on the bridge Naruto was sitting in the captains chair, as the second officer he was in command while both the captain and Sasuke were away, It was actually the first time that he would be in command during an actual mission and he was a bit nervous as things looked differently from the big chair

"What's our ETA?" Naruto requested

"One hour and thirty two minutes at current speeds lieutenant" Yuki answered, she was filling in as the ships helm officer

"Do you think the Romulans will join us?" Hinata asked, she was filling in Suzu's position while she was away

"From what I have heard, they have been wanting to sign an alliance for some time now" Naruto answered her

"I still think that it is a bit too convenient" Roger commented

"But lieutenant, do you really not think that they just want to help us?" Naruto asked

"The last time it took them proof of danger to Romulus before they would even consider joining against the dominion, I don't trust them" Roger explained

"Then with all due respect, I hope there aren't as many officers as you around" Shikamaru stated, shocking everyone on the bridge

"Shikamaru, do not disrespect an officer!" Naruto told him

"No, it is quite alright, I am curious to know your opinion Cadet, please explain" Roger stated

"Think about it, how did the Federation feel about the Klingon's eighty years ago? They were our biggest enemy and when we tried to stop the hostilities people on both sides were so afraid of what that would mean, afraid of the status quo changing because of how deep their hatred of each other ran that both sides worked together in an attempt to sabotage the peace talks that would pave the way for one of Starfleet's biggest ally" Shikamaru answered

"So what is your point Shikamaru?" Naruto asked

"My point is, the Romulans are the same, they are becoming good friends however for as long as we have officers who cant let go of the past, then it will make the alliance weak and full of mistrust, it wouldn't be as strong as it could be , as it should be" Shikamaru explained

"Its easy to analyze things in hindsight cadet, the Romulans are our oldest enemy, since the day that humans set out to the stars they have searched to bar us, they were the root of the very first earth war" Roger answered back

"But their actions also led to a coalition of planets that eventually turned into a little known organization, maybe you have heard of it? Its called the United Federation of Planets" Shikamaru stated

"SHIKAMARU that is enough, you have made your point" Naruto ordered

"Yes lieutenant" Shikamaru answered

The ship continued at high warp, about one hour and twenty minutes minutes latter

"Sir, we are reaching the Starbase" Yuki informed them

"Alright, take us out of warp Yuki, Captain Tim to the bridge" Naruto ordered

The ship dropped out of warp near the Starbase and continued at impulse

"Sir the Enterprise is docked with the base" Hinata stated

"Should I dock?" Yuki asked

The doors to Tim's ready room opened as he walked onto the bridge "No, we are leaving, our mission is to escort the Enterprise"

"But there docked sir" Yuki told them unsure as to what to do

"Wait, they are launching as well as hailing us sir"

"On screen" Tim ordered, Picard's face appeared on screen "Sorry we are late Jean-Luc" Tim apologized

"That is quite alright Tim" Picard answered, he then noticed that most of the crew on the bridge were wearing cadet uniforms, they were easy to distinguish since they were gray with the shoulder color marking their department, and only two of them were regular Starfleet "Tim, I cant help but notice your crew looks its almost entirely comprised of cadets?" Picard asked

"Not just any cadets sir, Red Squad cadets!" Yuki stated

"Hooah" The rest of the cadets on the bridge with the exception of Naruto shouted

"Yuki, please don't speak when the captain is talking"

Picard gave out a smirk "Cheerful bunch of young people you have there" He stated

"Yes my crew is composed of mostly cadets, but they have already experienced multiple real live battle situation, we were at Starbase twelve when it was under attack, we were also one of the first ships attacked by the Breen, we have been on the front line since day one" Tim explained

"I see, well then shall we get underway?" Picard asked

"We are ready when you are Jean-Luc, lead the way" Tim answered

"We estimate it will take about twenty minutes to cross the neutral zone into Romulan space and another fourteen hours to reach Romulus after that. During our trip if any of your cadets wish to take a tour of the Enterprise I would be more then happy to take some in" Picard offered

"Oh Can we captain? I have always wanted to see our flagship!" Yuki requested

"Sorry captain but I will have to decline the offer, at least for now" Tim answered

"I see, well the offer stands if you change your mind, Picard out" Picard stated as the Federation logo appearced for a brief second before switching back to show the Enterprise

"Awww why cant we go sir?" Yuki asked

"Yuki don't question the captains decision once he has made it" Naruto told her, even though he wished he could visit the Enterprise as well

"Sorry Yuki, we cant afford it. I need you all at your post, god only knows what can happen. But I promise you once we get to Romulus during the negotiations, I will arrange for you guys to go on the Enterprise for a tour" Tim explained

"Understood captain" Yuki answered as she returned her attention to her duties

"Now get in formation with the Enterprise and follow their course and speed" Tim ordered

"Aye sir" Yuki responded as she worked the console, both ships were in formation as they entered warp together

It had been about two hours, they were well with in Romulan space now, Tim had again left the bridge to get something to eat, leaving Naruto once again in command

Suddenly out of nowhere six Romulan ships decloaked, the Enterprise dropped out of warp, the Thunder did the same

"Sir, six Romulan warbirds have just decloaked, their weapons and shields are hot" Shikamaru reported

"I KNEW IT! This is a trap they must be after the Enterprise!" Roger stated

"Do they have us targeted?" Naruto asked

"Negative shall we go to red alert sir?" Shikamaru asked

"Negative" Naruto simply replied

"What? We should get ready to defend ourselves!" Roger stated

"Sir, I am currently in command, unless you wish to relieve me" Naruto told him waiting for his response, when he got non Naruto assumed it meant no "They have six Romulan warbirds, if they were hostile they would have attacked us the moment they decloaked, they could have easily destroyed us and disabled the Enterprise if that was their goal

"They have their weapons charged, we should at least do the same" Roger suggested

"We are invited guests within their space, let's just wait and see what happens next" Naruto commented

"They are hailing the Enterprise, they also haven't raise their shields or powered weapons, I can patch it through" Hinata stated

"Do it" Naruto ordered

"What is the meaning of this?" Picard demanded

"We apologies if we startled you, we have orders to escort you to Romulus, we have reason to believe that the Cardassians have heard about your mission and have sent ships to intercept you, we are to protect the enterprise at all cost, if your destroyed... I will be executed, I suggest you raise your shields" The Romulan captain explained

"I see, Mr Worf, all stations yellow alert, I thank you captain, shall we proceed?" Picard asked

"We shall join your formation" The Romulan captain answered

"Very well, Picard out"

"Place us on Yellow alert and raise shields" Naruto ordered

"You gambled with our lives back there" Roger stated

"Like I said, if they would have truly wanted us dead , they would of shot at us as they decloaked" Naruto responded back

The fleet continued on its way

The Romulans had cloaked their ships but had given their cloaking frequencies to the Enterprise and Thunder so they could see them. Sasuke and Naruto was in his quarters, he was laying down in his bunk while studying, suddenly the doors slid open and he heard Sasuke's voice "It was really fun, I look forward to next time, we will have a lot more space to work with on the holodeck"

"Yeah, just practice what I taught you in the meantime" he heard a voice that sounded like Suzu's "I really need a shower, you gave me quite a workout, see you later" She said as Sasuke entered

"So, you gave Suzu quite a workout huh?" Naruto said with a huge grin

Sasuke instantly frowned "Damn it, get your mind out of the gutter, she was teaching me some boxing moves. It was really fun, we kind of lost track of time" Sasuke told him as he took his shirt off and threw it into the recycler

"So your calling it sparing huh? Should we have the talk? I mean mom and dad aren't here to do it" Naruto continued on

"Don't make me hurt you" Sasuke responded as he entered the small room they had as a bathroom for a sonic shower

"Hey man, there is nothing to be ashamed of, Suzu is really pretty

Suddenly a kunai came flying out of the bathroom towards Naruto, he quickly blocked it with his PADD, the weapon lodged itself in the device as the pointy end was sticking out of the now broken screen "Hey you almost hit me!" Naruto commented

"Damn it, my skills must be slipping, I was aiming that straight at your forehead" Sasuke commented as he exited the bathroom dressed in a fresh uniform

Meanwhile Suzu had arrived at her quarters and bumped into her roommate, Yuki "Hey Suzu, you should have been on the bridge earlier" Yuki told her

"Oh? Why is that?" Suzu asked

"Naruto was in command and he was so cool, we had six Romulan warbirds decloaked right in front of us and he didn't even flinch, most of us were afraid that we had fallen into a trap, mostly cause that's what Roger was saying, but not Naruto" Yuki told her

"Oh? That's good" Suzu said as she took off her clothing

"That's good? That's all you have to say?" Yuki replied

"I am not really sure what else to say" Suzu told her

"Suzu, you normally love talking about Naruto, so... Wait where have you been? Why are you all sweaty?" Yuki asked

"Umm, nowhere?" Suzu answered as she entered the sonic shower

"Uhu, come on Suzu tell me the truth, what have you been up to?" Yuki pressed on

"No seriously, I was nowhere, its right down the corridor on deck three, next to none of your business!" Suzu told her

"Oh you just made it my business girl, so it wasn't Naruto or Shikamaru they were both on the bridge, Kiba was in engineering and I know Neji was on duty, so that leaves Sai and Sasuke, unless it was one of the other young handsome cadets? Come on Suzu the longer you keep me waiting the more I am going to guess things, and the longer I guess things the more likely I am going to start assuming things, and once I start assuming things I may start rumors, and on a ship this small, you know what they say about rumors huh?"

Suzu walked out of the sonic shower wearing a fresh uniform "GAH You are so unbelievable!" Suzu said in frustration "Look, it was nothing, I was teaching Sasuke the basics of boxing, nothing else, so stop imagining things!" Suzu said frustrated at her friend

Yuki grinned "Then why are you as red as an apple then?" Yuki asked

"WHAT? I AM NOT!" Suzu protested

"Well if you weren't before, you sure are now"

Suzu grabbed her pillow and shoved it in Yuki's face and sat on it

"I can't breath!" Her muffled voice came from under her

"Yeah, that's the general idea" Suzu said with a grin, after a few more seconds she got up and allowed Yuki some fresh air again

"Damn it your heavy!" She said as she caught her breath

"What did you just say?" Suzu said as her eye twitched

"Ah uh nothing, really I say silly things that make no sense sometimes" Yuki said desperately wanting to avoid a repeat of pillow torture

"Yeah, that's what I thought" Suzu said with a satisfied grin on her face

Meanwhile the bridge was pretty empty, Kiba was at the Operations console doing some diagnostic, he was chief engineer of the Thunder, Shikamaru had the bridge and Ino was at the helm while Neji manned tactical

"What is our ETA?" Shikamaru asked

"Seven hours" Ino responded

"Ah damn it, this stupid system is useless" Kiba declared as he hit the console in frustration

"Interesting repair technique you have their Kiba, no wonder you were named chief engineer" Ino said jokingly

"What is it Kiba?" Shikamaru asked, ignoring Ino's comment

"I am having some problems with the sensor array, I keep getting a sensor blip but its just a malfunction, I'll get some one to check out the sensor array, its probably a bad relay" Kiba explained

"What type of blip?" Shikamaru asked

"Its nothing, sensors are just picking up some ghosts on long range, just on the edge of our sensors. Its nothing, I will have my crew look into it" Kiba told him

"This may be an obvious question but did you try to scan that area?" Shikamaru asked

"Yes of course I did, like six times, and there is nothing there. I ran multiple diagnostics and tests, I even tried to reset the entire sensor grid, nothing changes" Kibe stated

"Hail the Enterprise" Shikamaru suddenly ordered

"What, why?" Kiba asked

"I want to ask them if they see the same blip" Shikamaru answered

"You want us, a bunch of cadet to hail the Federation flag ship and ask them, hey can you guys see a sensor ghost on your scans? Because you know we do here, even thought the chief engineer told us that it was just a glitch" Kiba said sarcastically

"are you done yet?" Shikamaru asked

"Yeah..." Kiba answered

"Then open a channel and hail the Enterprise"

"Aye sir...On screen" Kiba stated

Picard's face appeared on the screen "This Picard, what can I do for you cadet?" He asked

"Greeting captain, I am Lieutenant Junior grade Shikamaru, currently in command of the Thunder, we have a sensor blip on our sensors and we wanted to ask if you also saw it, if not then we can count it as a sensor glitch" He explained

"Yes, we have been tracking it for quite some time now" Picard answered

"Uh...Shikamaru, the blip is starting to move in on us as great speed, message from the Romulans, unknown cloaked ship heading our way, they only know its not one of theirs" Kiba informed them

"RED ALERT, captain Tim and senior staff to the bridge" Shikamaru ordered

The ship went to Red Alert as did the Enterprise, siz Cardassian ships suddenly decloaked and began to fire on the Enterprise

"Ino cover the Enterprise!" Shikamaru ordered

"Message from the Romulans sir, they are telling us to keep going. They are going to take the Cardassians on and catch up with us latter, this is Romulan space and they wont let invaders have there way" Kiba informed him

the Romulan ships decloaked and began to fire a barrage of disruptor fire at the ships

"You heard them, Thunder keep going the, Romulans will deal with this situation, Enterprise out" Picard stated before disappearing

Tim ran into the bridge "Status report!" He ordered

"Six Cardassian ships had been trailing us cloaked for some time , they finally made their move , but the Romulan ships took them on and told us to keep going, Picard told us to do as the Romulan told us to" Shikamaru reported as he relieved Neji at his post

"Alright, good job" Tim commented as he sat down in the captains chair

Naruto, Suzu and Sasuke had finally arrived on the bridge to take their post

* * *

 **End Chapter 6**

* * *

And that ends another Chapter!

Only one more to go in this book! I hope you guys look forward to it

Anyway, Review, or Don't either way Disney did an awesome job rebooting Ducktales, a whole new generation will have that theme song stuck in their heads for all of eternity, that's right you filthy kids, suffer with the rest of us 90's kids!


	7. Battle Above Romulus

And here we are, final chapter for this book,

So since i actually got a review I will answer it :P

bankai777 - Thank you for the review, there are no plans for time travel for the time being, i am not discounting is as a possible plot, but not for now :)

Alright, so I added a whole new scene at the end between Suzu and Sasuke, other then that its mostly just the same as the old chapter, with a few minor changes/tweaks

Anyway here it is, final chapter of book 2

* * *

 **Book 2** **-** ** **Star Trek Predator:** **Starfleet Academy, Konoha Style**** **-** **Chapter 7, Battle Above Romulus , Final Chapter**

* * *

The ships had finally reached Romulus, however when they arrived to see a huge space battle in progress

"My god" Tim said as he stared at the battle on the view screen

"Suzu give us a status report" Sasuke ordered

"I am detecting ninety eight Cardassian ships against fifty nine Romulan ships and a Starbase sir" Suzu reported

"What do we do sir?" Naruto asked, awaiting orders

"Sir the Starbase is sending a message to both ourselves and the Enterprise" Suzu informed them

"Put them through" Sasuke ordered

The voice of a Romulan commander started talking over the comm"Romulus is not safe, you must turn around before you are drawn into the battle and destroyed" He requested

"The Enterprise is responding" Suzu stated

"It would appear like you could use some help, and as future allies I see no better way then to lend a hand, Romulus shall not fall today, the Empire and the Federation shall stand together"

"Now they are hailing us" Suzu stated

"On screen" Tim ordered

"Tim I want you to take your ship and leave the area, I don't want your crew of cadets to get hurt. I chose to enter this battle but you don't have to, head back towards Federation space"

Tim looked around at his crew and stood up "Well you see that's where we have a problem, I have orders to protect the Enterprise at all cost until the treaty is signed, and since you haven't signed the treaty yet, well our job isn't over" Tim told him

"Tim don't be a fool! You have a crew of young Cadets, don't needlessly put them in danger, get them out of here!"

"Sorry Jean-Luc, but I'm not going to abandon you just because things got a bit dangerous, Thunder out" Tim answered "Red Alert, all hands battle stations Naruto take us into the fight, Shikamaru arm quantum torpedoes and prepare to fire on my command" Tim ordered

The lights dimmed as the red alert began to sound and the now familiar red lights started to flash. The bridge crew were full of confidence after the speech from their captain

"We are now entering the battle" Naruto announced as he took the Thunder into the fight

"Three Cardassian ships have broken off of the main attack force and are now targeting us sir" Suzu informed them

"Naruto, evasive manoeuvres, Shikamaru fire all forward weapons, and as soon as we pass them fire aft torpedoes" Tim ordered

The Thunder let out a barrage of fire power ripping through the shields of the first Cardassian ship causing massive damage, then the aft torpedoes made a direct hit and the ship exploded from a core breach

"The two others are right behind us sir, I cant shake them" Naruto stated as he worked the console, trying different kinds of maneuvers to get them off their tail

"They are firing torpedoes, brace for impact" Shikamaru warned them

Four torpedoes hit the aft shields of the Thunder, causing them to fail and some minor damage

"Minor damage to impulse engines captain" Suzu reported

"Aft shields have failed, the armor took the brunt of the damage sir" Shikamaru added

"If it wasn't for our armor we would have more then minor engine damage" Roger commented

"Naruto I want you to make them think we have more then minor engine damage, shut down the port engine and make it leak plasma" Tim ordered

"Sir?" Naruto asked confused

"Just trust me, Shikamaru, stand by with weapons and target there warp reactor" Tim added

The Thunders port engine shut off and began to vent plasma as the ship slowed down to a crawl, the enemy ships were gaining on them, they had slowed down to take better shots, This caused Tim smile "Naruto, full power to the top forward thrusters and bottom after ones" As Naruto punched the command the Thunder did a perfect one hundred eighty flip as it was now face to face with both of the Cardassian ships "Shikamaru, fire all weapons!" Tim ordered

Shikamaru fired everything he had at their reactor and destroyed one of them, the other angered by being fooled by such a simple tactic returned fire

" Torpedoes incoming!" Shikamaru warned as three torpedoes hit the forward shields, however one of them somehow got past the shields and hit near the bridge causing massive explosions around the entire bridge crew as they were thrown from their stations.

The ship was now drifting as Naruto forced his aching body back up to the helm.

Suzu forced her own body back to its feet as blood was dripping from her forehead, she ignored it as she regain her station "Hull breach on deck two and three, EPS relays on deck three have ruptured, repair crews are responding" She reported, when no response came back she looked around for the captain, he was still laying on the ground next to the captains chair, she quickly ran down to check on him "Captain are you alright?" She asked as she grabbed a medical tricorder from the nearby first aid kit and began scanning him, the results horrified her "He is dead..." She informed everyone on the bridge

"No, not the captain..." Rogers said at the news, however now wasn't the time to mourn "I am taking command" He said as he was about to sit in the chair the Cardassians fired once more, this time the forward shields collapsed and two of the torpedoes hit causing massive explosion to erupt on the bridge as a bulkhead collapsed, killing Lieutenant Rogers instantly

The bridge was in shambles, debris littered the floor as multiple fires had erupted, Sasuke grabbed fire extinguisher and began fighting the fires as best he could, Suzu's forehead injury had gotten worst, however she refuse to leave her post as she used her uniform to wipe away the blood from her vision "Multiple hull breaches on Decks three and four, main power is offline, secondary power relays are coming online, sensors have been damaged and the navigation array is offline, warp engines offline, life support offline, casualties are coming in from all decks" She reported

Sasuke got up from the ground wiping sweat and blood from his face, he looked at LT Rogers and was horrified to see his body literally squashed by a bulkhead Shikamaru got up from the ground and fired back causing massive damage to the enemy ship

"Their forward shields are offline, returning fire" Shikamaru stated as the wounded Thunder showed it still had claws as its weapons ripped through the enemies shields, scoring a direct hit on their core and destroying them in the process

Sasuke had put out one of the fires, the others weren't an immediate threat as he stood in the middle of the bridge, he looked around as everyone stared at him with worry in their eyes, the last time he was in command he almost had Naruto himself and Suzu killed

"Sir what are your orders ?... Your in command now Sasuke do we retreat?" Naruto asked him, awaiting for instructions

"We wouldn't go far without warp and damaged impulse engines" Shikamaru pointed out

"Not to mention Navigational systems are offline" Suzu added

This wasn't the time to second guess himself, everyone was now looking at him and he step up or they could all end up dead "No, we have our orders, we protect the Enterprise at all cost, Naruto take us back into the fight, Shikamaru show them what you can do" He said as he sat down in the captains chair, putting aside any fears he had, because now wasn't the time

Suzu, Naruto and Shikamaru nodded and showed their support for Sasuke as their new acting captain as the Thunder rejoined the battle

Meanwhile down in main engineering things weren't looking too good

"Damn it lieutenant Jake is dead" Kiba stated as he checked on the engineering officer who was their instructor

"Get a grip Kiba, your the chief engineer, you have to take his place now" Ino told him

Kiba looked at her as Neji came running in "We have a plasma fire at the aft of deck one, it could ignite the deuterium storage tanks!" Neji informed them

"Neji take a team and put out that fire, if those tanks rupture we are all dead" Kiba ordered

"You three are with me" Neji stated as he pointed at three of the engineers and ran out of main engineering with them

The ship shook as an explosion threw a cadet to the ground, Kiba ran over to him as he laid motionless, he tapped hi comm badge "Medical emergency in main engineering"

"Sorry Kiba we are swamped, I will try and get there as soon as I can" Sakura's voice answered over the comm

"Damn it, he may not make it if he doesn't get immediate medical attention!" Kiba said in frustration

"Don't worry I will carry him over to sickbay, you just concentrate on your job chief" Tenten said as she picked the downed officer up, since the infirmary was on the same deck she wouldn't have to go far anyway

"Come on Kiba, the ship is falling apart, we have to keep it together!" Ino once again told him

Kiba took in a deep breath "Alright everyone, we need to reroute power through the secondary EPS systems, the main ones are ruptured on deck three, Ino I want you to..." But before he could finish his sentence another shot hit the ship sending him crashing to the aground, steam started pouring out from the core as Kiba quickly got back up and ran to the nearest console "Containment is failing! Ino get to the access panel and shut down the core before we have a coolant leak!" Kiba ordered

Ino ran for the console and taped in the sequence that would shut down the core, the humming from the warp core went silent and the once blue hue went black

Meanwhile on the bridge

"Hull breach on deck one, the warp core is offline, aft torpedo launchers have been destroyed hull is down to forty three percent, casualties coming in from all decks, there is a plasma fire on deck 1 that could ignite the the deuterium tanks" Suzu reported

"Shields down to twenty one percent" Shikamaru added

"Port impulse engine is offline, starboard engine is only operating at fifty percent" Naruto finished

"What's the status of the battle?" Sasuke asked

"We destroyed more then half their fleet, but the Romulans have also suffered loses, the Starbase is the only thing keeping them from overrunning us at this point sir" Suzu reported

"We have to hang in just a bit more, Shikamaru target the lead ship and fire" Sasuke ordered

The thunder fired all it had at the lead Cardassian ship, it was enough to cause moderate damage as well as enough to get its attention, it returned fire hitting the thunder dead on ripping the hull of the ship to pieces. The fires on the bridge were raging, but they didn't have time to put them out "Shikamaru, set all weapons to overload mode" Sasuke ordered

"But the feedback could cause massive damage sir" Shikamaru warned

"At this point I don't really care" Sasuke answered back

Shikamaru looked at Sasuke then at Suzu and Naruto, they were both concentrated on their tasks and Shikamaru nodded "Aye sir, firing quantum torpedoes on overload" He finally stated

Four quantum torpedoes fired from the tubes causing massive feedback as the torpedo tubes exploded sending the ship drifting, the feedback also caused a few consoles on the bridge to explode sending Suzu flying from her post, the torpedoes hit the enemy ship head on causing massive damage as the Romulans finished the job destroying the command ship for the enemy

"Hull is now down to twenty four percent, shields have collapsed" Shikamaru reported

"Impulse engines have failed, we are adrift" Naruto added

When Shikamaru gave the damage report rather then Suzu Sasuke looked back and saw her laying on the ground motionless, he instantly got up and ran to her side with a medical tricorder "She had internal bleeding and a severe concussion" He quickly tapped his comm badge but it did not activate

"Internal communications are offline sir" Shikamaru told him "One more hit and the hull will collapse" he added

"Guys..." Naruto said as he stared at an incoming torpedo on the screen, powerless to do anything to avoid it, he was ready to die

"I'm sorry guys I led you all to our deaths..." He said as he held Suzu tightly, her blood staining his uniform, a single tear formed and ran down his cheek

just as the torpedo was about to hit the ship it, impacted with some shields "Its the Enterprise sir!" Shikamaru informed them "They are just bellow us and have extended their shields around us"

"This is the Enterprise, prepare for beam out" Picard's voice came over the comm

Everyone was beamed off of the Thunder as five seconds later three torpedoes hit the Thunder causing the hull to collapse, the ship that had been their home for over a year now exploded in a ball of fire. Suddenly multiple Romulan ships decloaked and started to fire on the Cardassians and turning the tide of the battle, with their command ship destroyed they were now disorganized and decided to retreat with the new odds in the favor of the Romulans

When the battle was over, the Thunder was destroyed, many Romulan ships destroyed and the Starbase was badly damaged however it was still operational. With Romulus was secure from enemy ships, the Starbase was under repairs and the Enterprise was in orbit of Romulus, Picard had just signed the treaty that made Federation and the Romulan Star Empire allies, not only against the current Cardassian threat, but a long lasting alliance they would launch them into a new error of peace and friendship

A few hours had passed, Picard had requested that the entire Senior Staff of the Thunder report to the observation lounge, Sasuke, Naruto, Shikamaru, Kiba, Sakura were part of the senior staff, as well as Suzu, but she was still in the Enterprise's sickbay, the two surviving officers from the Thunder, a Doctor and a Security officer were also present

"Where is captain Tim?" Picard asked

"I am sorry sir, but he died in the middle of the battle sir..." Sasuke answered

"Who took command?" Picard asked

"Lieutenant Rogers attempted to take command, however he was crushed by a bulkhead before he could do so" Sasuke informed him "I took command following that incident sir"

"Wait, so you are saying you were in command?" Picard asked surprised

"Yes sir... And I know I screwed up, I take full responsibility for the destruction of the Thunder sir, I should have taken her away from the battle when captain Tim and lieutenant Rogers were killed" Sasuke stated, fully ready to accept the consequences of his actions

"But you didn't" Picard said

"He did the right thing!" Naruto quickly spoke up, wanting to defend Sasuke

"Shut up Naruto! Don't interrupted the captain" Sasuke told him

"I wont stand by and let Sasuke go down alone, he did the right thing this time!" Naruto answered back

Shikamaru let out a sigh "Your so troublesome, just calm down and allow him to speak" Although he also supported Sasuke's actions, he wanted to hear what captain Picard had to say

Picard looked at the group of cadets in front of him and couldn't help but smile, he could tell that they cared about each other.

"You didn't let me finish, no you didn't take the Thunder away from battle. Instead you turned her right into the fight and helped take out the enemy command ship, causing chaos in the enemy attack. If that ship wouldn't have been destroyed I don't know how much more damage would of been caused, I have no doubt the Romulan reinforcement would have still gotten here in time however their home fleet would of been decimated and the Starbase probably destroyed" Picard explained

"So, Sasuke is not in trouble?" Naruto asked

"No, I'm just impressed that a group of cadets took over a ship in the middle of a battle and you did not lose your cool, you stayed calm" Picard told them

"Captain, there is a message from Starfleet command, captain its Admiral Janeway" Worf's voice stated through the comm

"Patch it through here" Picard ordered

Janeway's face appeared on a console near them "Jean-Luc, its nice to see you are safe and that the treaty has been signed" She stated

"Indeed admiral" Picard responded

"I heard the unfortunate and sad news that the Thunder was destroyed during the battle, the Romulans say it fought with honor until the end" She said sadly

"Yes admiral, however we were able to rescue the crew just in time" Picard informed her

"Really? Is Tim alive?" She asked

"No Admiral, only two officers survived and a hand full of cadets, including most of their senior staff" Picard answered

"That is good to hear, I am however sadden by the lost of captain Tim, perhaps he was right, Red Squad or not, they were cadets, and now he is gone" She said with a sad tone

"Well admiral, I can tell you that had the Thunder not been there we would of not have had the same outcome, I would like to recommend commendations for the entire Red Squad, especially the senior staff, their actions and bravery should be noted in their files" Picard told her

"I see, I will note it, I also have an announcement to make to the Red Squad Cadets, may I speak to Sasuke?" She asked

"Of course admiral, he and most of the senior staff are here" He told her

Sasuke stepped into view "Yes Admiral?" He asked nervously

"Ah Sasuke, I have an announcement to make to all of you, Red Squad will now operate from the USS Enterprise, your new commanding officer will be Captain Picard. He will decide the positions you will get if any while you are aboard his ship, I hope you don't disagree with this Jean-Luc"

Picard raised an eyebrow as he was caught off guard "After seeing what Red Squad cadets are capable off I have no objections, I am confident they would fit well on board the flagship admiral" He told her

"I am glad to hear it, one more thing, the decision has been made to graduate all Red Squad cadets one year early, we have lost many ships and a lot of good people, we need to replace them, and with all the experience you cadets have been gaining, we believe you will be more then ready, your actions during this crisis only goes to prove my point" She explained

"Yes Ma'am!" Sasuke responded

"Now I must attend a strategic meeting, they are yours now Jean-Luc, Janeway out" Her face was replaced with Starfleet commands logo before returning to normal

"Well this should be interesting, Red Squad on the Enterprise" He said with a slight grin

"We will try not to get in your hair Sir" Sasuke told him

"Just resume your old posts here on the Enterprise, you will become my senior staff and my senior staff will become your teachers, welcome to the Enterprise, now lets go on that tour I offered you guys" He told them

Everyone looked at each other, they couldn't believe it as they smiled "Sir, I would like to request permission to be excused captain" Sasuke asked

"Not interested in seeing the ship? You know I don't offer personal tours every day" He told him

"Don't get me wrong sir, it would be an honor and I would love nothing more but I need to check on my officer in sickbay" Sasuke explained

Picard smiled "I see, well then you are excused number one" He said with a smirk

Sasuke smiled back as he walked out of the observation lounge and made his way to the nearest turbolift, instructing it to take him to sickbay. Sasuke walked into the large medical center, unlike the Thunder the Enterprise's sick bay could rival even a Starbase, the staff were tending to the injured from the battle, one of the doctors walked up to him "May I help you?" She asked

"I am here to see Suzu Nohara" He told her

"Ah, you must be from the Thunder, I am Doctor Beverly Crusher, chief medical officer of the Enterprise" She said introducing herself

"I am Cadet Sasuke Uchiha, is she going to be alright?" He asked her

She smiled "Yes, I performed the operation myself, she is going to need a few days to rest but she should make a full recovery" She explained

"Am I able to see her?" He asked

"Of course, she is actually awake, I am sure she would be happy to see a friendly face" She said as she led him to where Suzu was resting

"Hey Sasuke" Suzu said with a weak smile

"I will leave you two alone, I still have some patients to tend to" Beverly stated as she left them alone

Sasuke stood next to her, he didn't know what to say, once again his leadership had hurt someone he cared about

"You can stop that right now" She suddenly told him

"Stop what?" He asked

"Blaming yourself, I know that's what your doing" She told him

"But you are here because of me" Sasuke told her sadly

"I am here because we bravely defended our allies against a ruthless enemy, Cardassians did this to me, not you" She told him, she then noticed the blood stains all over his uniform "Wait, are you hurt?" She asked him concerned

Sasuke looked at his uniform, he had yet to change into a fresh one, they were still stained with her blood "No... This isn't mine, when I saw you laying on the floor motionless..." He started to explain, he sat down next to her and took her hand into his own "I just didn't want to lose you"

"That's sweet Sasuke, I don't think I ever saw this side of you before" She said with a smile "I think I like this Sasuke better then the brooding one who tries to act all cool" She added with a smirk, causing him to blush a bit

"Well you need to recover quickly, because your the new operations officer of the Enterprise" Sasuke told her, wanting to change the subject

"What? Really?" she said with excitement in her voice

Sasuke explained everything to her, including the one year graduation jump

Beverly walked over to them "Alright, that is enough for now, she needs to get some rest" She told him

Sasuke reluctantly got up, he was still holding onto her hand and was finding it hard to let go "I will be back soon to see you" He told her

"And I will be waiting" she answered back as he finally let go of her hand and walked away and left the sickbay

Beverly smiled as she did a routine scan of Suzu to make sure everything was alright "He seems like a nice boy" She told her

"He can be when he wants to be" Suzu answered with a smile

* * *

 **End Chapter 7**

* * *

And this book comes to an end, I am really enjoying the new scenes i am adding, as well as the pairing of Sasuke/Suzu. I really never knew who i would pair him up with if i were to ever make him into a pairing, and this seems to be fitting quite well. It is not written in stone just yet but i am heavily learning towards it

So the next rewrite will be **Book 3 Star Trek Predator: For Freedom** i should be releasing the first chapter this weekend, look forward to it

As always, review or don't, either way I need to finish Tales of Beseria


	8. Book 3 out now!

Book 3 chapter 1 is out , i hope you all enjoy it


End file.
